<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeter Tease by KITSUBAKA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683829">Sweeter Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA'>KITSUBAKA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tease Me, Please Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>freeform - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO SWEET TEASE. READ THAT BEFORE THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS ONE.</p><p> </p><p>It's been six months since the death of Janessa Montgomery and the kidnapping of little Guinevere Alexis Montgomery. </p><p>Octavia and Winifred have been doing their best to research how to bring their wife back from the dead and get their daughter back from Aishara Dimitrius and the Anuubi.  Octavia has to pull some strings that will change her life forever.  Will she be able to handle the repercussions, or will her life be ruined forever?</p><p>How can Octavia and Winifred bring Janessa back? Will they get their daughter back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tease Me, Please Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862515</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Book Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do have covers for these books that I'll figure out how to post later.  Right now I'm just concerned about getting them posted.  But, they're done by my buddy CannibalisticNecro over on Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This cover was done by my buddy CannibalisticNecro over on Wattpad.  I recently found out that she deleted her account, otherwise I would give you guys a link, because I love her work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://s224.photobucket.com/user/PoisonRoseToxicThorns/media/Book%20Covers/sweeter%20tease_zpskwaxuhsi.jpg.html"></a><br/>  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Copyright Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Copyright © 2019 by Caeon Drackonous (Tamela Ellis)</p>
<p>All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer<br/>except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.</p>
<p>Written in the United States of America.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Anuubi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are some descriptions of what The Anuubi are and who they are.  One day I'll get the pictures I have up for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabin - Male figurehead leader. Oversees entire faction.</p>
<p>Nubia - Female figurehead leader. Oversees entire faction directly under Sabin.</p>
<p>Unais - Female spiritual leader/healer.</p>
<p>Sain - Secondary male figurehead leader.</p>
<p>Ibsa - Secondary female figurehead leader.</p>
<p>Ins - Male followers.</p>
<p>Ais - Female followers</p>
<p>Nus - Male and female warriors and retrievers</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sabin - </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon - bird-man (considers himself an "Angel of Anuubi")</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nubia -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scarlett - Bird-woman (Gideon refers to her as his "Angel of Anuubi")        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unais -</p>
<p>Willow - Will-o-the-Wisp        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sain - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winchester - Hellhound</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ibsa -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nixa - Gryphon        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ins - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Dominic Hofferson</p>
<p>Age: 22</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Species: Ghoul</p>
<p>Physical Appearance: Azure Blue Eyes, Dirty Blonde hair, Tan skin, has a scar on his upper left arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Raynold Rick        </p>
<p>Age: 22</p>
<p>Gender: male</p>
<p>Species: were-tiger</p>
<p>Physical appearance : a little bit dark, scar on his right eye until his jaw, blue eyes, dark hair and six pack body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ais - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Nikita Knightley         </p>
<p>Age: 21</p>
<p>Gender: Female </p>
<p>Species: siren</p>
<p>Physical appearance: sapphire blue eyes, brunette hair, tan skin, a scar on the left side of the face starting from the ear going upward to the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Orion Nightingale        </p>
<p>Age: 19</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Species: Angel</p>
<p>Physical Appearance: Silver-white hair, golden eyes, 6'1 in height, has a wing tattoo on back where her wings disappear into and has a dragonfly tattoo on her forearm, skin tone brown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: Lamia</p>
<p>Age: 21</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Species: Were-tiger</p>
<p>Physical Appearance: Dark chocolate with thin diagonal X mark scar on the right side her face. Dark orange under cut fade hair that's combed back. Light blue eyes with sharp jawline &amp; cheekbones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nus -</p>
<p>{To be added as I create them}</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>I sighed hard, pulling Winifred against my body. We had been cuddling more often since Janessa had died in my arms. Janessa's death had hit the both of us very hard.  Winifred was still snoring softly when I pulled myself away from her in the bed.  I squirmed across the bed and made my way to the shower.</p>
<p>Once in the bathroom, I stripped off my sleep shorts and panties, tossing them into the dirty clothes hamper I shared with my wives. I turned the shower on to hot as it could go and moved to brush my teeth. When I finished, I stepped in the shower, groaning deep in my chest at how hot the water ended up being.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and let the water run down my body as my mind wandered. I had all the wolves I could trust looking for a witch that would be powerful enough to bring Janessa back to the world of the living. Every lower class witch we found made a point of telling us that the one we needed to look for was their leader, Ichure Divine.</p>
<p>Scowling, I rubbed my face. From what all of the witches we had found were telling us was that she was going to be the hardest to find. I sighed softly, moving my face to let the scalding water run across my sore shoulders and back. I placed my hands on the shower wall and dropped my head, the water running down my body in burning rivulets.</p>
<p>I growled deep in my chest when I felt hands rub across my shoulders, down my back, and around my stomach. I flinched as the hands moved around to my frontside. Lips planted themselves between my shoulder blades.</p>
<p>"What has you thinking so hard that you didn't even notice me join you?"</p>
<p>I sighed. Winifred was right. I squirmed out of her grip and turned, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me in the still scalding shower spray. I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, dear heart. Just thinking about the witch I need to hunt down to get our wife and child back."</p>
<p>I watched as her normally green eyes flashed to their aroused red. I whimpered as she skimmed her fingers down my body and dropped to her knees, giving gentle licks and nips as she made her way down. I let out a small whimper when she spread her fingers on my thighs and stared up at me.</p>
<p>"I know one way to take your mind off of the witch." She kissed the tip of my twitching length. "A girl gets jealous when her mate is thinking about other women, you know."</p>
<p>I hissed, moving my hands to the back of her head as she licked the underside of my tip, rounding the tip, and ending with a kiss on the top of the tip. Another whimper escaped me when Winifred pulled the tip into her mouth, rolling her tongue as she did so. My fingers tightened in her hair as she continued to tease my tip.</p>
<p>Drool had started dribbling down her chin in addition to my pre-cum and the shower water. I groaned when she sucked more of my throbbing cock into her mouth. I gripped the back of her head a tad rougher, to keep from bucking my hips too hard. She took half of my eleven inches into her mouth and stared up at me.</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow when she pulled my length out of her mouth completely.  She swirled her tongue over my tip some more, and I was getting close. I let out a noise of surprise as Winifred opened her mouth wide to suck the entirety of my length into her mouth and throat, still staring up at me.</p>
<p>She let out a mix between a growl and a purr, and then I was cumming down her throat. I gripped the back of her head as I came, not letting her breathe until I finished. I pulled myself out of her mouth slowly so I didn't hurt her. When she had caught her breath, I reached down and pulled her up against my body. I leaned down and gave her a deep, rough kiss. I ran my tongue along along her lips when I finished.</p>
<p>"Thank you, dear heart. Is there anything you desire of me before I get back to trying to hunt the witch down?"</p>
<p>Winifred leaned up and kissed me again, then turned around.</p>
<p>"Wash my back and hair?"</p>
<p>I smiled warmly as I grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in my hands before starting on her hair.</p>
<p>"Any time you wish me to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>{Octavia's Point of View}</p>
</div>"Report."<p>"Yes Alpha."</p>
<p>I waved my hand in front of me for my warrior to continue. He and Ana had been working closely together to find the location of the witch that Janessa had named.</p>
<p>"My men have been able to track down a woman by the name of Ichure Divine in the isolated town of Kalzroni, Ohio. Two other individuals reside with her, according to our research."</p>
<p>I nodded, just as Ana made her way into my office, looking worse for wear.</p>
<p>"Alpha."</p>
<p>I nodded my head for her to speak, making a mental note to ask about her disheveled state when our meeting finished.</p>
<p>"The individuals with the witch are a set of twins that had been reported missing a few years ago. They vanished without a trace. Nobody could find where they went. From what it looks like, Alpha, she might be luring us there for a trap."</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement. I moved my hand to hover over Kalzroni, Ohio. It was a few days run, at most. I rubbed my face in thought.</p>
<p>"Okay. Bring me everything on Ichure, the twins, and Kalzroni, Ohio. I'll look over everything and we'll go from there with a gameplan."</p>
<p>I looked up to look at my warriors and Ana.</p>
<p>"Dismissed until our next meeting."</p>
<p>I waited until all of my warriors left the office that my father had given me to plop down into my plush office chair and stare at Ana. She stared back at me with her tired eyes, accentuated by the dark circles under her eyes.</p>
<p>"Anastasia."</p>
<p>I raised a confused eyebrow when she stiffened under my gaze.</p>
<p>"Has Mikael been keeping you up?"</p>
<p>Ana's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head.</p>
<p>"No! U-uh, he's been great!"</p>
<p>"Theeeen...?"</p>
<p>I watched her mouth twitch in a soft smirk when I spoke to her as her best friend and not her boss. I watched her sag and sigh as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I have been pulling extra shifts to try and find this damned witch for you. I want Janessa back almost as much as you do, Big Bad Alpha. You... you're not the same without her."</p>
<p>I grimaced, watching her flinch slightly under my gaze.</p>
<p>"Winifred is wonderful, don't get me wrong! But missing one of your mates has both of you very distanced."</p>
<p>I sighed, leaning my head back as she spoke, understanding where she was coming from. I rubbed my hand on my face, letting her see just how tired and broken I really was without my other mate.</p>
<p>"If this witch is unable to bring my Janessa back, I will have to speak with the Moon Goddess about how to improve the mate bond between myself and Winifred. It's not fair to her at all to continue to treat her as any less of a mate because we lost our wife."</p>
<p>I explained. I knew it was a long shot, but if anyone would understand, it would be Ana.</p>
<p>"No one has started thinking any less of you, since Janessa.  Everyone is amazed at how strong you are with having lost one of your mates and still going on."</p>
<p>I sighed and leaned back in my chair, staring at the ceiling. I understood where Ana was coming from, but I also didn't want to just give up on finding a way to get my vampire wife back. I moved a heavy hand to rub my face, exhaustion lining my features. Sure, I was a strong Alpha, but I had lost half of my bond. That took a huge toll on any wolf. I was lucky; I had another mate to take care of.</p>
<p>Wolves who lost their mates were given a death sentence.</p>
<p>"I know that, Ana. I just..." I sighed hard, leaning my head to look at her sideways. "I promised her I'd get her back. As much as I know that Winifred and I can raise our children, I will never feel complete if I don't at least try to get her back."</p>
<p>I knew Ana understood, in her own way. She had just met her mate a few months ago, at our baby shower. Damn, that was almost eight months ago. I stood up quickly, which caused Ana to flinch away from me. I stared at her, raising my eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Ana... Is Mikael hitting you?"</p>
<p>I stared at her, my face hardened, speaking as her Alpha, not as her friend. I watched as her eyes went wide in horror and she shook her head quickly.</p>
<p>"No!  No!  He's not!  I just didn't expect you to get up so quickly.  You scared me."</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes at her, but stared at her for a few moments longer, making sure that she wasn't lying to me.  She knew I would murder him before I let any mate of hers hit her.  When I was satisfied, I huffed a sigh. </p>
<p>"Fine.  Let me take you to where I've been keeping Janessa."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lead Anastasia to the not-so-secret cave I had our own witch partner, Zia,  crystallize Janessa in.  She wasn't always the best to go to when we needed something, but she worked well enough with our healer to keep us healthy and help Joseph when he didn't know what was going on with our health.  I sighed softly, leading Ana up the stairs that had been sculpted into the stone wall of the hidden cave.  I turned to her when we got to the corner just before the entrance.</p>
<p>"This cave, if you remember, is part of our history.  The one that wasn't supposed to exist?"</p>
<p>I nodded when her eyes widened, and before she could say anything, I continued.</p>
<p>"It took me a while to convince Zia to allow me access to this place.  She was very keen on not sharing its location, even with having threatened her life."</p>
<p>I held my hand up when Ana opened her mouth to argue with me about threatening her life.</p>
<p>"I know.  It wasn't the smartest move on my end, and I do regret it.  The fact of the matter is that we made a deal and now Janessa is held here.  Now, you can't tell anyone of the location.  That's part of the deal.  But, you're my Beta, and my replacement if something happens to me."</p>
<p>I stared at her for a long while, my eyes darting over her face and taking in every twitch that she made.  Before long, she nodded.</p>
<p>"Of course.  If anything happens to you, I'll protect it with my life."</p>
<p>I smiled softly and took her hand, leading her around the dark corner to where a menacing woman stood.  She had long blond hair, pale whitish-green eyes, and was dressed like a mix between a vampire pirate and a spy warrior.  Her face was blank as she stared our way.  Her hand moved to the hilt of her sword, and her face broke into a snarl.</p>
<p>"Alpha.  And an Unknown.  Step away from her and you'll keep your life."</p>
<p>I smiled warmly at Xandria.  I had made a wonderful choice in picking her to watch over the cave.  I held my hand up, even though she wasn't able to see it.</p>
<p>"Peace, Xandria. This is my Beta. She will be the one taking over if anything happens to me. Catalog her scent. She is allowed here as often as I am."</p>
<p>I watched as Xandria stiffened, and her face went blanker, and her blind eyes closed. She sniffed deeply and when she had finished, her nose twitched and she shook her head with a snuff.</p>
<p>"Cataloged, Alpha. She is allowed the same freedoms as you are. Please, be welcome."</p>
<p>I dipped my head as Xandria stepped aside and let us through the cave entrance.  We rounded a few more corners in the dark of the cave before a beautiful blue light started to leak through the darkness.  I felt Ana's hand tighten around mine, and I squeezed back in comfort.  I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding as I came to a stop at the last corner before the cave opened up.  I turned to stare at Ana, my golden eyes meeting her chocolate ones.</p>
<p>"This magic has never been tried before.  I will answer what I can about it, but know that I'm not versed in the magics."</p>
<p>I watched as she puffed her cheeks and nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay.  I'll try to understand without asking too many questions."</p>
<p>I smiled warmly and turned back around, dragging my best friend to a huge open cavern.  The cavern held three massive trees that had light blue crystals hidden between the bark in the trunk.  There were trails and walkways dotting the entire cavern, leading to all of the trees and to a lake that cut the trees off from the front of the cavern where we were.</p>
<p>Light blue crystals dotted the walls and floated in the air, as if held in place by magic.  In the middle of the three trees was the largest of the three.  While there was the blue crystals in the trunk of the tree, it also held a huge crystal.  I tugged Anastasia closer to the large tree, stopping when we were standing in front of it.  I let go of her hand and placed both of my hands on the crystal.</p>
<p>"Is that...?"</p>
<p>I nodded, not looking back at her.</p>
<p>"Yes.  Zia was able to preserve Janessa's body.  She said that while the dagger used to remove our daughter killed a lot of her tissues, she was able to save what she could.  There will still be damage, but she was able to stop the progression.  She said the scar will always be there from the dagger, but that after I find Ichure that she should be able to get everything to work like normal."</p>
<p>Janessa was held in a large coffin type crystal, almost like a stasis.  The jagged wound in her belly had been properly sewn shut, and we had done what we could to remove what dead tissues would not affect her if and when we got her back to life.  Her eyes were shut, and her hair was spread around her, with her hands out, as if she were showing that she was not armed.  She was completely naked, but that didn't bother me, since only my parents, Ana, and myself knew where this cavern was.  I had thought about taking Winifred here, but I didn't think that would be good for her.</p>
<p>I turned to look at Ana with tears in my eyes, my hands still on the crystal.</p>
<p>"Zia tells me that there is a way to bring her back, but she doesn't know how to perform the ritual.  She has told me that the only one who would be capable of such magics would be Ichure.  Ichure may not even know, but I'm willing to risk hunting her down if there is a way to bring her back."</p>
<p>I stared at Ana as her face crossed from intrigued, to confusion, understanding, to anger.  I watched her lips curl in a snarl.</p>
<p>"Goddess, you're such a fucking idiot.  I understand where you're coming from, but you're willing to throw your life away for some stupid witch who may not even exist, just so you can bring your mate back!  What happens if you fail, Octavia!?  You leave your wife and daughter without a spouse because of your actions!  Have you even thought about them at all?  How this all affects them?"</p>
<p>I snarled deeply before I could catch it, my fangs bared as anger rolled through my body, Ana flinching away from me in my anger.  I hissed through my fangs and took a deep breath before I responded, my voice cold and hard.</p>
<p>"My concern is only for them!  If I can bring Janessa back, I will.  If there is no way to bring her back and we're chasing fantasies, then yes, I'll give up hope."</p>
<p>Ana brought her hand to her face and sighed hard, rubbing her face of her frustration.</p>
<p>"I don't agree with this at all, as your Beta and your friend."</p>
<p>"I'm not asking you to agree.  I'm asking you to watch over my family if something happens to me."  </p>
<p>I stared at her, moving to drop to my knees in front of her, grabbing her hands and placing my forehead on her hands, as a beggar would for some coin.  </p>
<p>"Ana, I know you don't agree with this.  I understand.  But I'm begging you as your friend, not your Alpha.  Watch over Winifred and Josephine if I'm unable to return with Guinevere and Janessa?"</p>
<p>I felt Ana stiffen for a moment before she sighed hard and slumped herself, having never had me beg her for anything in our lives before.  </p>
<p>"Fine.  Now get up, you're an embarrassing giant."</p>
<p>I wrapped my arms around her waist and started crying my thanks into her waist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>Sighing hard, I stared at all the paperwork that my men had brought me over the witch, the town she was in, the little information we had on the children that she had.  Everything they could find.  I had been poring over the information for the last few days, only stopping to sleep with Winifred when she got home from work.  We made love as often as she wanted, and I made sure to give her as much attention as I could, when we had the time together.  </p>
<p>I shifted the papers in front of me.  I had to arrange for cars to drive us there.  We could have run, but from our research, the witch was located in a house high up in the mountains.  We could take the cars there, but then we would have to run to where her house was, if we could find it.  I hit my desk a bit harshly.  Sucking in a breath, I closed my eyes and mind-linked Ana.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Ana, please come to my office."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Of course, Alpha."</i>
</p>
<p>I sat at my desk and rubbed my face in frustration.  By my calculations, we needed at least eight cars to drive us to Ohio.  I began to stretch my arms above me, letting out a groan at the cracking from my back.   I had used my degree I had gotten to better the way that my father had started running the pack, and had ended up with a better way to support ourselves without having to rely so much on others.</p>
<p>Ana opened up the door to the office I had taken over on the first floor of the pack house. I motioned with my hand for her to stand in front of my desk, skipping our formalities, since it was just us. Sure, I should have made her give me the respect I was expected as Alpha when others were around, but I wasn't in the mood for it with us in private.</p>
<p>I waited until she looked at me before I scooted the map over to where she could see it, showing her the route that we would have to take to get to Ohio.</p>
<p>"We'll need at least eight cars to get all of the warriors and myself to Ohio, where the witch is. I don't expect us to take too long with the drive, but I'd like for us to allot for at least a week's time."</p>
<p>I watched as her eyes as she looked over the map and she nodded.  She moved her fingers across the map, as if she was trying to memorize the route before we even had it set in stone.</p>
<p>"I'll get the cars and the warriors ready.  When do we leave?"</p>
<p>I opened my mouth to answer her, but my phone started ringing.  I gave her a confused look and pulled it out of my pocket, noticing that it was Winifred calling.  I lifted it to my ear, stepping away from Ana.  She knew I didn't take calls in the middle of meetings unless they were important.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart.  What's wrong?"</p>
<p>
  <i>"Darling, can you come and pick me up from the university?  I haven't been feeling well all morning, and I thought it was just a stomachache, but it's gotten worse over the hours."</i>
</p>
<p>"Of course.  I'll be right there.  I love you."</p>
<p>She returned the affection and I hung up the phone.  I turned to Ana, who was already grinning stupidly at me.  I blushed lightly and shrugged my shoulders.</p>
<p>"You're so whipped."</p>
<p>"Tch.  Shut up, you'll be the same way soon enough with Malikai."</p>
<p>I watched as her face darkened in a blush, and grinned.  I bumped my shoulder against hers and laughed.  </p>
<p>"Come on, dork.  We'll finish this meeting when I get home.  For now, get the warriors training defensive tactics and we'll set a date for a few days from now."</p>
<p>Ana nodded and took off in the direction of where the majority of the warriors would be, and I made my way to the garage to grab my car.  I climbed in, starting the engine and made my way to the academy to pick up my wife.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>I sat waiting, having texted Winifred a few times as I got there.  She hadn't answered yet, and I was worried, so I got out of my car and made my way to her classroom.  I snuffed, not liking all of the different scents in the academy, but also picking out my wife's sweet scent among those I could pick out.  I heard the bell ring as I turned onto her hallway.  Sighing, I made my way through all of the rushing bodies to her door.</p>
<p>There were a few lingering students in her classroom, trying to get more information about the class and a few of the boys were hitting on her.  She was turning them down, explaining that she was married with children, but they weren't taking that for an answer.  I stepped into her class and cleared my throat.  The entire group of students turned to face me when I did so, the females blushing and whimpering at the scent I was releasing.  The males were raising their lips in a snarl, wanting to challenge me, but I just smiled warmly at my wife.</p>
<p>"I made it, dear heart.  Are you ready to leave?"</p>
<p>Winifred grabbed her purse and a few other items and stepped around her students to make her way to me.</p>
<p>"Yes, darling.  I've already set up the lessons for the sub so I don't -- "</p>
<p>She had made it about halfway to me when her eyes went wide and she collapsed.  I snarled and ran over to her, thankfully catching her before she hit the floor (thank you supernatural speed).  I pulled her close to my body, noticing now just how pale and clammy she was.  She had a fever, and without warning, I could smell fresh blood.</p>
<p>Fuck, I was such a terrible wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{This chapter has mention of a miscarriage and touches on Octavia's emotions that come with it. It is a trigger warning for anyone and everyone. Read at your own discretion.}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>I snarled at everyone who tried to touch my wife as I carried her through the halls.  I could have had anyone call the emergency services, but I was faster than all of them.  Winifred wasn't answering me as I spoke softly to her.  The other staff held the doors as I ran through the hallways.  A student opened the front door for me, and I dashed out, thanking him as I ran past.</p>
<p>I ran to my parked car and managed to unlock it, placing my unconscious wife in the passenger seat as gently as I could without hurting her more than she already was, trying not too freak out too much about her pained whimpers.  Pulling my arm out from under her legs, I noticed that my arm was covered in blood.  I felt my body heat up and I felt fear creep up my spine.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and shut the door as best I could so she wasn't hit with the door.  I got into the drivers seat and squealed my tires, taking off to the hospital.</p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>Panting as I stood in front of the check-in counter, I held a still bleeding Winifred.  The secretary didn't want to give me her attention, so I snarled deep in my throat.  She wasn't a creature in my pack, nor one I had seen in the town before, but she looked up at me with wide eyes as I clacked my teeth.</p>
<p>"My wife is bleeding, and I need her seen right now."</p>
<p>The secretary rolled her eyes and popped her bubble gum.</p>
<p>"Everyone thinks their case is the most important.  Take a number and wait in line."</p>
<p>She pointed to the rolling number check-in, and waved her hand, dismissing me.  I snarled deeper in my throat and bared my fangs, the menace in my voice darker than I expected.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Call a nurse down here now."</i>
</p>
<p>I stepped closer to her, now feeling blood rolling down my arm.  I looked down at my wife, who whimpered and snuggled closer to my body, her face paler than before.  When I looked back up, the secretary was pointing at the numbers again.  I looked behind me and noticed that there was nobody in the lobby.  Before I had a chance to tear the secretary a new one, a nurse barreled her way out of the door to the rest of the hospital.</p>
<p>She cut her statement short when she saw me standing in front of the check-in station with Winifred.  She came over to me and did a quick glance at Winifred and then motioned for me to follow her.  She glared at the secretary as we left.</p>
<p>"I'll deal with you later."  </p>
<p>The nurse walked quickly to a room and got all of our information (murmuring about the useless secretary), and when she got us to a room, she moved so that I could set Winifred on the bed and hooked her up to the machines.  She moved quickly, making quick work of her duties.  She asked me a few more questions, and then left the room.  I whimpered as Winifred groaned softly, finally stirring on the bed.  I didn't even bother cleaning the blood off of my arm, instead choosing to move to my wife's side and holding her hand.</p>
<p>The nurse came back and took a few vials of blood, making sure to take the numbers on her machine and then left again.  I wanted to climb into the bed with my wife, but there honestly wasn't enough room.  That didn't bother me.  I scanned the room and moved what I could safely move and climbed into the bed with my wife, snuggling into her side.  I made sure not to disturb her as best I could, but I needed to be close to her.</p>
<p>I was woken up by a clearing of a throat.  Even though I was groggy, I snarled, which had the doctor releasing fear pheromones.  He shook the documents he had in his hands and cleared his throat again.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Montgomery?  If you'd step outside with me?  I've got a few things to discuss with you about your wife."</p>
<p>I squirmed away from Winifred and made sure she was comfy before I followed the doctor out of the room.  He held the documents in front of him as he looked at me.  He looked uncomfortable, but also worried, if the crease in his forehead was anything to go by.</p>
<p>"It seems your wife was roughly seven weeks pregnant.  With twins.  However, her body rejected the pregnancy and she miscarried.  We haven't found a reason specifically; is there anything that has been stressing her out at home?"</p>
<p>As he finished speaking, I felt empty.  Numb to the world.  Tears started flowing down my face as I cried.  He reached his hand out and placed it on my shoulder, rubbing gently.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for your loss.  We are doing our best to get her stable from the stress of the miscarriage.  I'd like to keep her overnight and keep an eye on her, to make sure things don't get worse."</p>
<p>I nodded, not looking at him.  I couldn't believe it.  Winifred had been pregnant.  And I caused her miscarriage.  The doctor removed his hand from my shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm going to make my rounds.  I'll stop by in a little bit to check on your wife.  Please stop any of the nurses or myself if you have any questions or need anything."</p>
<p>I nodded and walked back into the room, tears still flowing down my face.  I climbed back into the bed with my wife and snuggled against her, trying not to wake her with my quiet sobbing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>{Next chapter is going to be in Winifred's point of view about the miscarriage and then we'll go back to the plot.  Winifred hasn't gotten enough love since Janessa died.</p>
<p>Much love,</p>
<p>KITSU}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{This chapter has depictions of a miscarriage and Winifred's emotions that come with it. It is a trigger warning for anyone and everyone. Read at your own discretion.}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Winifred's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>I had woken up with an upset stomach.  It hadn't been bothering me lately, but it was insistent today.  I cleared my throat as I brushed my teeth, getting ready for work.  Hopefully it was just a quickly passing stomach bug and I could go on about my day.  Octavia had been running herself ragged since our wife had been murdered.  </p>
<p>Not only had she been trying to find a way to bring Janessa back, for both of our sake's, but she was also trying to find where our daughter had been taken.  I whimpered as my organs cramped.  Maybe I was just gassy.  I'd take some medicine before I left for work.</p>
<p>I stopped by Octavia's office on the first floor before I left, making sure to give her kisses and some quick snuggles before I left.  I knew she was hurting without our wife, but I could only do so much to help her.  My race didn't suffer the same as werewolves when they lost their mates.  We were made to breed and move on, not have life mates.</p>
<p>I sighed softly as I stepped into my classroom, making sure to pull my lesson plans out for the day.  I made a few marks on them and stood, writing some of my lesson notes on the whiteboard.  I closed my eyes in a wince as a sharp pain crossed my bellybutton.  I took a sharp breath and waited for the pain to pass before I went back to writing my lesson plans up.</p>
<p>I was just sitting down at my desk when the bell rang for the five minute warning for class.  My first class of the day filtered in slowly, taking their seats.  When the tardy bell rang, all of my students had taken their seats.  I waited a few minutes before I stood up, blinking away my fading vision.  </p>
<p>"Good morning class.  If you'll all take out your homework from last night, we'll go ahead and collect those before we get started on our lesson for today."</p>
<p>Groans were heard through the class, and I chuckled.  They always groaned and moaned when I collected the homework.</p>
<p>"Oh, hush.  It's not that bad.  You guys know how this goes."</p>
<p>I waited until all the papers were at the front and then I made my way over to where they were collected and grabbed them.  I set them on my desk and turned back to my students.</p>
<p>"Alright.  Turn to the next chapter in your books, and we'll start from where we left off yesterday."</p>
<p>I taught until the class ended, and it caught me off guard.  I pursed my lips and cleared my throat.</p>
<p>"Alright, then.  The questions at the end of the chapter are for your homework.  Make sure you write the questions out completely and answer in complete sentences!"</p>
<p>I chuckled as my students groaned and complained as they packed up and left the room.  I rubbed my temple as all my students left.  I grabbed some headache medicine from my purse and took them, hoping it would help the headache I was getting.  I sighed and pulled my phone out of my purse also.  Leaning back in my chair, I dialed Octavia's number.  It rang once and she picked up.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Sweetheart. What's wrong?"</i>
</p>
<p>"Darling, can you come and pick me up from the university? I haven't been feeling well all morning, and I thought it was just a stomachache, but it's gotten worse over the hours."</p>
<p>
  <i>"Of course. I'll be right there. I love you."</i>
</p>
<p>I sighed as I returned the affection and hung up.  I stood up, using my free period to head to the teaching lounge.  I managed to get one of the spare subs to cover the rest of my classes for the day.  Making my way back to my classroom.  I gathered my things and sat at my desk to wait for my wife to come back to me.</p>
<p>About eight students came into my classroom to ask questions about the classwork and my personal life.  A few of the guys were asking about my personal life, and I was avoiding it as best as I could.  When one of the guys asked about if I would go on some dates with him.  I was about to reject him when Octavia growled.  I turned towards her and smiled warmly at her.</p>
<p>I could smell the female students releasing mating pheromones when they noticed my wife, and the male students releasing territorial pheromones towards her.  I grabbed my purse and started walking towards her.  I closed my eyes and with a stiff step, and then I felt myself falling.  I didn't have a chance to feel anything before I succumbed to blackness.</p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>I woke a few hours later, hooked to a bunch of medical equipment.  Octavia was snuggled against me, and I was feeling cold.  I scooted closer to her as best I could, before closing my eyes again.  The cramping in my lower belly had become a dull ache, but it hadn't gone away completely.  I had been trying to go back to sleep when the doctor cleared his throat and Octavia left my side. </p>
<p>"Mrs. Montgomery? If you'd step outside with me? I've got a few things to discuss with you about your wife."</p>
<p>When Octavia closed the door behind her, leaving just a crack open, I opened my eyes, listening as the doctor spoke to her.</p>
<p>
  <i>"It seems your wife was roughly seven weeks pregnant. With twins. However, her body rejected the pregnancy and she miscarried. We haven't found a reason specifically; is there anything that has been stressing her out at home?"</i>
</p>
<p>I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my face.  I had been pregnant.  With twins.  I hadn't had a clue.  Of course things had been stressful at home, but we hadn't been trying for kids.  And now I failed them, even though I didn't know about them.  A soft sob escaped my throat as the doctor continued talking.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm sorry for your loss. We are doing our best to get her stable from the stress of the miscarriage. I'd like to keep her overnight and keep an eye on her, to make sure things don't get worse."</i>
</p>
<p>Octavia didn't say anything as the doctor continued talking.  I don't think she expected me to be pregnant, either.  I hadn't been showing any signs of being pregnant.  Not like with Josephine (who I was so grateful was being watched by my mother-in-law; Octavia's parents loved the daylights out of their grandchild).</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm going to make my rounds. I'll stop by in a little bit to check on your wife. Please stop any of the nurses or myself if you have any questions or need anything."</i>
</p>
<p>I whimpered softly as Octavia climbed back into the bed with me, wrapping her arm gently around my belly and nuzzling against me.  I moved my free arm to wrap around her, rolling to press my face against her chest.  Tears rolled down my face harder now, the machines beeping with my upset.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Octavia.  I killed our babies."</p>
<p>A sharp growl from my wife surprised me, and made me cry harder.  Her fingers dug into my back and she held me close, rubbing my back and pressing kisses to the top of my head.</p>
<p>"You did no such thing.  We didn't know.  We had no idea."</p>
<p>I cried harder, my fingers white from gripping her shirt so tightly.</p>
<p>"I'm such a terrible wife and mother.  I was responsible for them and I let them die."</p>
<p>Octavia snarled at me again, her own wolf upset that her wife and mate was so broken.</p>
<p>"Baby, you didn't.  You're not a failure.  You've given me such a beautiful daughter.  You've given me so much.  We don't need any more.  As long as I have you and Josephine, we're okay.  I'm so sorry about this whole thing with Janessa.  I should have been more focused on you and our daughter."</p>
<p>I sobbed harder.  The cramping in my belly was back, but I knew what it was now, and that had me grabbing Octavia's wrist and tugging it to place it on my belly, where my own body was rejecting our children.</p>
<p>"I failed you, and them."</p>
<p>I didn't get another word out because the machine finally sensed my distress and released a strong amount of medicine and I fell asleep, still gripping Octavia tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>Three weeks had passed since Winifred and I lost our twins.  Everyone had noticed that something had happened, but we didn't talk about it with them.  We only spoke about it when we were alone at night.  I made sure that I spent more time with Winifred.  It was hard to continue on with our lives when both of us felt like failures as parents.  We brought Josephine to our room more than we had before, instead of letting her stay in her own room (which was next to ours anyway).  I let two more weeks pass before I sat down with Winifred. I fidgeted nervously next to her.</p>
<p>"I know we're not over the twins, but I can't leave this thing with Janessa incomplete.  I need to put it to rest.  If I can't bring her back with this witch, then I'll stop trying.  But I have to know for sure."</p>
<p>Winifred rolled over from where she was facing away from me in our bed, and moved so that her face was resting on my thigh.  She rubbed her fingers on my thigh and sighed softly.  She was still beating herself up over the loss of our children.</p>
<p>"I understand, Octavia.  Please do your best to bring her back."</p>
<p>I nodded, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss, my hand resting on her cheek.  I rubbed my thumb against her cheek, her tears rolling softly.</p>
<p>"I love you, Winifred.  You and our daughter.  So, so much."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>I let another week pass before I had Ana gather the warriors that were coming with me to find the witch.  We loaded ourselves into the cars and with our teary goodbyes, we made our way to Ohio.</p>
<p>Once we crossed over the Ohio border, we went as far as we could with the cars. When we could go no further, we parked the cars. We undressed, folded our clothes neatly in the cars we rode in, locked the cars, hid the keys, and shifted into our wolf forms. I stood in front of my warriors, looking all of them in the eyes before I mind-linked them.</p>
<p>
  <i>I don't know what we're going to find out here. Be careful. Be diligent. Stick close together, and expect the worst.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yes Alpha!</i>
</p>
<p>My wolves spoke as one. I was grateful that they were ready, because even I didn't know what we were going to find out here. I turned on my heel and started climbing up the lightly angled mountain. The rocks cut our paw pads, but we paid them no attention as we continued up the mountain.</p>
<p>Snow started falling harder as we made our way further up the mountain. It blinded us, but we kept moving. I stopped when I heard a voice.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Run, run, little wolf..."</i>
</p>
<p>I snapped my teeth, turning around several times, trying to catch whatever the voice was coming from.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Missed me..."</i>
</p>
<p>The voice teased. I snarled, taking off in what I thought was the direction of where the voice was coming from, my warriors following close behind. I felt something solid hit my shoulder, and I yelped, but I kept running.</p>
<p>
  <i>If memory serves, we've got another mile and a half until we're there. Stay close!</i>
</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and pushed my body harder. The cold was painful, but I wasn't stopping until we got there. We kept running, and soon the snow stopped completely.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I see you made it. I'll only see Octavia. Anyone else comes to the cabin, and you'll never find me."</i>
</p>
<p>I snarled, shifting into my human form. I shivered harshly, my nipples painfully hard while my dick shriveled to half its size, not covered by thick fur any longer. I stepped in the direction of where we could now see a well built wooden cabin.</p>
<p>Ana shifted and grabbed my arm, growling at me.</p>
<p>"Are you stupid? You can't walk in there without us!"</p>
<p>I shook my head sadly.</p>
<p>"She won't help us if I don't, Ana. She's the only one strong enough. I have to at least try."</p>
<p>I shrugged, stepping close to Anna to give her a tight hug.</p>
<p>"I have to try, Ana. If she can't do this, then I'll stop searching."</p>
<p>Ana grumbled, and then started pushing on me.</p>
<p>"I don't agree with this, but I'd rather you get your dick off of my leg."</p>
<p>I started laughing as I stepped back, holding my hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright."</p>
<p>I stood taller and addressed all of my wolves.</p>
<p>"I'll be going ahead alone. That's the only way she'll help us. If anything happens, I expect nothing more than to destroy everything you can find."</p>
<p>Without another word, I turned on my heel and started toward the log cabin in the distance. I didn't bother shifting back, since I'd just have to shift back when I got there.</p>
<p>I stepped up to the wooden porch and onto the warm wood, shaking the cold off of my body. I grunted when the door to cabin opened and a beautiful woman stood in front of me. Her black hair cascaded down her back to her thighs, while her red eyes danced across my shivering form. I felt her eyes linger on my dick, but I chose to ignore it.</p>
<p> I felt her eyes linger on my dick, but I chose to ignore it.      </p>
<p>
  <i>"Hello Octavia. I've been expecting you."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cleared my throat as the witch kept looking up and down my body, her eyes staying on my shrunken, flaccid dick for a moment too long.  I straightened myself as she stepped back into her house.  I narrowed my eyes as she motioned with her arm for me to come in.</p>
<p>"Well, get in here.  I do not conduct business in the cold."</p>
<p>I nodded and shook myself off before I stepped inside her house.  She shut the door behind me, and walked past me.  Making her way across her home, I raised an eyebrow as she sat down at a kitchen table in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>"I had been expecting you hours ago, so your tea is cold."</p>
<p>She waved her hand at the table and I narrowed my eyes, but sat at the table across from her.  She lifted her own cup and sipped at her tea, staring at me.  I cleared my throat again and leaned forward in the chair, not bothering with the formalities.</p>
<p>"If you've been expecting me, then you should know why I'm here."</p>
<p>Her eyes closed as she hummed in thought.  She didn't answer for what felt like forever.  When the silence had dragged on, she set her cup down with a clink!  She opened her eyes and looked at me, clasping her hands in front of herself.</p>
<p>"I know why you are here.  We will address it when you finish your tea."</p>
<p>I sighed hard, but reached out to grab the cup that held the tea she had made.  I sniffed it and she laughed, full and hearty.  </p>
<p>"Drink, wolf.  It is not poisoned."</p>
<p>My nostrils flared as I moved my mouth to the cup and took a small sip.  It was a delicious herbal tea.  I was more of a coffee drinker, but if I wanted anything to be taken care of, I'd have to drink the tea.  I took a small sip of my tea.  I honestly having trouble sitting still, but this witch was the Supreme, so I had to be careful.  She stared at me intensely as I finished my tea.  Setting the cup down gently, I met her gaze.</p>
<p>"Now.  I know why you're here, but enlighten me."</p>
<p>I cleared my throat, stiffening as I answered her.</p>
<p>"Word has it that you have the power to resurrect."</p>
<p>Silence answered me for a long time as we stared at each other.  I started getting uncomfortable when she continued to not blink.</p>
<p>"I would like to bring my wife back, if it's possible."</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed harshly and she shifted in her seat stiffly.</p>
<p>"Resurrection magic takes a hefty price.  A life for a life, if I can bring her back, of course."</p>
<p>I nodded, leaning forward.  I'd give my own life to save my wife -- no questions asked.</p>
<p>"Bring me to see her and I'll see if the magic can be cast."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Xandria stopped being impressed with my guests to see Janessa after I brought Winifred to the cave.  I sighed nervously as my guard let us into the cave.  The glowing blue light gave me comfort, but I hoped it would be temporary.  I led us through the twisting cave easily, stopping when we came to the edge of the clear pond in front of the tree that held Janessa's crystal.  To get to her, we'd have to wade through the water, so I'd wait to do so just yet.</p>
<p>"I need to be closer."</p>
<p>I nodded and stepped into the water.  It was warm enough that goose flesh did not rise on my skin.  I motioned for the witch to follow me, and we waded through the waist deep water.  Ichure shivered as she stepped closer to my wife.  I forced my snarl to die as she got as close to my wife as the water would allow her to.  A soft sigh left her lips as she took in the graying state of her skin.</p>
<p>"They really hurt her.  I can feel her pain."</p>
<p>I let out a soft whimper, like a sick puppy.</p>
<p>"They did terrible things to her, and they took our daughter.  I will do anything to bring her back to our wife and daughters."</p>
<p>I moved my gaze to the witch, who had started watching my face.  </p>
<p>"Our pack doctors did the best they could to repair the damage.  If you can bring her back, she will always have that scar, but be unable to carry children anymore.  It surprises me everyday to think about how painful it must have been for her to come back to me."</p>
<p>Ichure sighed, then looked from me, to Janessa, then back to me, her eyes shining.</p>
<p>"I can bring her back, but the cost will be your first born son."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{This chapter contains non-con/rape elements.  Do your research before you get involved!  Research, research, research!}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>I stared at Ichure in shock.  A growl rose in my chest as I thought about losing a son of mine.  My wolf didn't like that at all.  But... I could always have more sons.  I didn't like the deal one bit, but it was probably the only chance I'd get to bring Janessa back to life.</p>
<p>"You know I don't like the deal, but I have to accept it.  Janessa and Winifred would do the same for me and our children."</p>
<p>Ichure nodded and smiled at me.</p>
<p>"I can tell the love you have for each other runs deep."</p>
<p>I nodded.  It was deeper than anything I'd ever felt before.</p>
<p>"I'll cast a spell on you that will make it so that your next child is a male.  Make sure that you impregnate your wife within 24 hours, or the spell will be null and void."</p>
<p>I nodded, and stepped in front of her.</p>
<p>"And if it's someone that's not my wife?"</p>
<p>Ichure shrugged.</p>
<p>"A first born son is a first born son."</p>
<p>I nodded, shifting my weight.  I didn't like what I was about to do, but with everything that was going on, it was the best option.</p>
<p>Ichure lifted her hands and started chanting in a language foreign to me.  She moved her hands and touched my forearms, sending a burning chill through my bones.  When the chanting faded, I had stepped close enough to her that I was pressed against her body, my own arousal obvious.</p>
<p>"The spell is -- "</p>
<p>I cut her off with a rough kiss.  Her eyes went wide as I touched her, but she soon began to whimper and grip on me, pulling me closer to her body.</p>
<p>I nipped at her bottom lip as I pushed her against the side of the pool, pressing my body against hers.  I moved my hands roughly down her body, trailing my fingers down her sides and to her ass.  I squeezed her ass a bit harshly, which had her gasping in my mouth.  She pulled away from me slightly.</p>
<p>"When you asked about it not being one of your wives --"</p>
<p>I growled and nipped at her bottom lip again, using my hands to turn her around.  I ran my fingers over her breasts, teasing her hard nipples through her dress.  I ground my bulge against her ass, hissing softly.</p>
<p>"Just shut up and let me fuck you."</p>
<p>I felt her shudder against my body and raised an eyebrow.  Did... Did this witch like to be spoken to like that?  I bit her shoulder as I continued to grind against her, rolling my hips against her ass.  Her whimpers encouraged me, and I growled deep in my throat.  I moved my hand that had been playing with her breasts to the hem of her dress.  I snarled against her neck when I rucked up her dress and rubbed my crotch against her bare ass.  </p>
<p>"Fucking pervert.  Wearing nothing underneath this damned dress. It's like you wanted this wolf dick."</p>
<p>I felt her shudder against me again and heard her whine softly, arching just enough that her ass pushed against me.  I wrapped my hand around her throat gently enough that I wasn't hurting her, but enough to show her that I meant business.  With the hand that had rucked her dress up around her waist, I moved to unzip my pants, pulling my dick out.  I slapped it against her ass a few times, teasing her with it.</p>
<p>"I'm going to shove this entire thing inside you and fuck you.  Gonna fill you with my cum, you filthy whore."</p>
<p>I growled against her neck, sliding my dick between her thighs, against her crotch, which - <i>was so wet.</i>  I snarled as I rubbed my dick through her wetness, getting a bit of her natural lubrication on my cock.  Without warning, I lined myself up and pushed half of the entire eleven inches inside her.  I felt my tip hit her cervix, but I kept going, still having the other half of my length to go.  I felt her hand move to my hip, and she started slapping my flesh.</p>
<p>"Oh, God, no, s-stop!  It's - oh fuck - it's too much!"</p>
<p>I growled and tightened my grip on her throat, which had her squirming under my touch.  My nose was against the back of her neck as I snarled at her.</p>
<p>"Just fucking take it, you whore.  You wanted a son!"</p>
<p>With a harsh thrust of my hips, I forced the rest of my length inside her, much to her dismay.  Without stopping to listen to her protests, I started thrusting into her, grunting with my own pleasure.  I didn't like fucking anyone other than my own wives, but there was a need for this.</p>
<p>I felt her tighten and shudder against my cock, her wet spilling out into the water around us.  I bit her shoulder, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to bruise and continued thrusting through her orgasms, not bothering to ease her through them.</p>
<p>I forced her into a few more orgasms before I felt mine peaking.  I released her shoulder, growling as I thrust deeper into her, using my grip on her throat to urge her into a deeper doggy-style position, instead of her back being pressed against my front.</p>
<p>Groaning deep in my throat, I thrust a few more times into her before I felt my orgasm overtake me.  As I spewed inside her, I thrust a few more times, urging my fertile sperm deeper into her, to guarantee a child.  When I finished cumming, I placed my hands on either side of her on the side of the pool.  </p>
<p>I panted hard as the water surrounding us went from being clear to having a light blue hue to it.  Ichure whined as she took a few breaths.</p>
<p>"As soon as I can move, I will bring your wife back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up snuggled into Winifred regretting what I had done.  I had told her that I had managed to get our wife back, but I hadn't told her exactly how.  I groaned as Winifred stretched, pressing her body against my traitorous one.  I sighed.  After Ichure had brought Janessa back to life, I had brought her to our medical wing.  I wanted out pack doctors to look her over and make sure that all of the witch magic was gone from her body.  Scowling, I gave Winifred a soft kiss on her shoulder and got out of bed, making my way to the shower.</p>
<p>When I finished, I made my way quickly to the medical wing.  I passed other wolves, whom I greeted, but my focus was on my newly woken wife.  Joseph stood beside her, reading over her chart again, as I moved to be next to her.  I grabbed her hand gently, taking note of how cold she still felt.  I looked at Joseph, who nodded.</p>
<p>"According to our own witch doctors, Ichure rid Janessa of any lingering magical effects.  The damage done to her uterus was severe enough that the organ had to be removed.  Her ovaries were salvageable, so we left those.  We had to remove part of her intestines, but we were able to resection them, so once you heal, that shouldn't be an issue.  As for the scar... Because of the type of weapon used, we were unable to save the flesh around the wound.  We had to remove the damaged skin and pull together the undamaged skin.  The scar will remain."</p>
<p>I dropped my head, whimpering softly.  In addition to all of the damage, we also had a daughter kidnapped.  Janessa squeezed my hand.  I know she didn't blame me, but I would blame myself until I got her back.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>I lifted my head at her groggy voice. It felt like it had been forever since I had heard her speak to me.  She rubbed my hand lovingly.</p>
<p>"I know you blame yourself, but it's not your fault.  We'll get Gwen back.  I know we will."</p>
<p>Her tired smile hurt my heart more than I cared to admit, but I wasn't going to let her know exactly how badly I was hurting.  I leaned down to give Janessa's hand a soft kiss.  A silent promise.  I'd get our daughter back if it was the last thing I'd do.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>17 Years Later</b>
  </p>
</div>I cursed as I threw yet another glass tumbler against the wall in my office, shattering it and watching as the amber liquid inside slid down the wall.  My shoulders fell as Winifred placed her hands on my shoulders, and Janessa slid herself between myself and my desk, moving my hands to grip her thighs.  She leaned up to kiss me, forcing me to focus on my wives instead of the failure of my informants - again.<p>"Darling, you can't keep going like this."</p>
<p>My lips moved to snarl at my vampire wife, but she moved her fingers to the inside of my mouth, rolling my tongue in her fingers.  Winifred's hands traveled from my shoulders, down my chest, to my belly, where she scratched gently with her nails.  Her chin rested on my shoulder, her breath tickling my ear gently.</p>
<p>"Your wives miss you.  And it's our breeding season."</p>
<p>I groaned hard as Janessa wrapped her legs around my waist, rubbing herself against my crotch.  Winifred's fingers dipped down to the waistband of my sweats.  I groaned harder as Winifred dipped her fingers past my waistband and tugged my sweats down, grabbing my hardening cock.</p>
<p>I wasn't wearing any boxers, so it was easy enough to grab my length.  Winifred stroked my length as Janessa began to grind herself a bit harder against my lower body.  Her clit was being hit with Winifred's knuckles as she ground against me, and I moved my hands to Janessa's ass, lifting her against my body.</p>
<p>I growled deeply and moved to nip harshly at her neck.  I bit her on her mate mark, which caused her to go limp against my body.  I laid her down, my hips bucking at the attention that my cock was still getting from Winifred.  My lips raised in a snarl and I ripped Janessa's pants and panties off of her, not caring when the fabric was shredded under my touch.</p>
<p>I didn't wait for her to beg me to fuck her as I pushed my hard, throbbing cock into her sloppy core.  Her scream of pleasure was music to my ears as I thrust my entire eleven inches into her.  I grunted as I hilted to the base on my throbbing cock.  Winifred's hands moved to my breasts as I began thrusting into Janessa, who moved her hands to her own breasts, teasing her nipples.</p>
<p>I growled, watching her.  My fingers dug into her hips as I thrust harder, my dick making a bulge on her belly, showing how deep I was in her belly.  I snarled as she begged me to go harder.  I moved my hands to her thighs and pulled her body against mine, thrusting harder and faster, snarling as I did so.</p>
<p>Winifred twisted my nipples and I thrust into a surprised orgasm, continuing to thrust into Janessa, pushing my cum deeper into her.  Janessa moaned her release, gripping on me.</p>
<p>------------------------------</p>
<p>I stared at the ceiling as my wives snuggled into my sides.  I had been dozing off, comfortable between my wives, when there was a heavy knock at the door.  I sighed as I squirmed out from underneath my wives.  I tugged my sweats on and a simple sports bra.  I yawned as I made my way down the stairs and to the front door.  I groaned as there was another knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Hold your horses, I'm coming!"</p>
<p>I snapped, opening the door.  My eyes went wide as I saw Ichure and a young male standing at the door.  Ichure smiled warmly at me while the male stared almost in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Octavia.  I'd like you to officially meet your son, Donavan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>Grayed blue eyes stared back at me as the five of us sat at the table.  Winifred and Janessa sat pressed against my sides as Ichure and Donavan sat close by.  I moved to rub my forehead in slight frustration.</p>
<p>"I honestly didn't expect that spell to work.  Or for you to ever show up again.  As far as we were concerned, the deal was over."</p>
<p>I stared at Ichure as she fussed with Donavan's blue-ish gray hair.  He tossed his head and leaned away slightly.</p>
<p>"It was.  I got what I needed from the spell, and you got what you wanted.  When Donavan turned 18, however, he wanted to meet his sire.  I wouldn't allow him to until he turned 18."</p>
<p>I hung my head, Janessa gripping my arm harshly and Winifred looking at me with a snarl.</p>
<p>"This has been your secret all these years?!  That you have been cheating on us and had another family?!"</p>
<p>Winifred stood up and snarled at me, her anger getting the better of her as her claws extended.  She slapped me hard across the face, her claws scratching and drawing blood.  I whimpered as she snarled at me once more and stomped off.</p>
<p>"Josephine and I will be leaving tonight.  You better have a good reason for lying all these years."</p>
<p>Another whimper left me as the blood leaked down my face, the cuts healing slowly.  Janessa had released my arm and was sitting away from me, but I could smell her anger and her sadness.  Her hands were clasped in her lap and she made a point to not look at me.  I sighed and waved my hand towards Ichure.</p>
<p>"Ichure and I made a deal for the resurrection of you, Janessa.  The price was my first born son.  She cast a spell on me to ensure that my next child was a male.  Winifred was still recovering from the miscarriage of our twins.  Ichure was there, and I gave her a son.  This is the first I've heard or seen the boy at all.  We made sure to keep our lives separate."</p>
<p>I made sure to not look at any of them, but I could feel myself shaking.  I should have been honest with my wives from the beginning, but how do you approach your wife while she's still beating herself up about her miscarriage and tell her that not only did you fuck another woman, but you got her pregnant, too?  </p>
<p>I sighed hard, knowing I'd have a lot of explaining to do to Winifred.  Janessa seemed to understand, but at the same time, I could tell she was still sad and angry.</p>
<p>I sighed and jumped lightly when Janessa placed her hand on my forearm.  My eyes snapped to her quickly, almost afraid of what she would do at this point in time.  </p>
<p>"I understand.  I'm still hurt and upset, but I was dead.  Winifred was alive, and we didn't have any secrets.  This was a huge one.  We both need to have some time to process that we have a step-son, if he's willing, anyway."</p>
<p>Janessa looked over at Donavan and smiled softly, her hand moving to my hand so she could intertwine our fingers.  I whimpered softly as she moved closer to me, her fingers playing with mine.</p>
<p>"I will try to talk to Winifred, but she will need to hear it from you directly."</p>
<p>I nodded, lifting our hands and gave her hand a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>"I will do anything to get her to understand."</p>
<p>Janessa stood, leaning down to give me a gentle kiss on the lips before she made her way to our bedroom.  </p>
<p>"I see you still care for them a great deal."</p>
<p>Ichure broke the silence as I watched after Janessa.  My eyes snapped back to her and my son.</p>
<p>"I'm not unhappy that you're here, son.  I'm so glad to see you.  I had fully expected to never see you again, and because of the deal Ichure and I had made, I never made an effort to search for you."</p>
<p>I admitted.  That probably wasn't what he wanted to hear, but I tried not to lie to anyone.  Fat lot of good that did me, though.  I squirmed in my seat as he stared at me.  If it were anyone else, I would have felt threatened.  If my wolf wasn't in such distress about my wives and daughter, I probably would feel threatened.  As it was, I had to try to salvage the relationship I had with my wives.</p>
<p>"I understand.  Mother never made it out to seem like you didn't care.  I asked about you so often that she got to the point of making me wait until I turned 18 to actually meet you, if I chose to.  I hope that's not an issue."</p>
<p>I shook my head, wincing lightly as I heard glass breaking upstairs.</p>
<p>"I'm not upset that you're here. I wish the witch would have given a bit of fore-warning, however.  Just so I could avoid this whole mess with my wives."</p>
<p>I sighed again, sitting up straighter when I cleared my throat.  I waved my hand dismissively, standing with my hands on the table.</p>
<p>"You're more than welcome to stay in our guest spaces.  If you are staying, I will find more permanent housing for you.  If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I must try to salvage my marriage."</p>
<p>I didn't wait for another word and made my way upstairs.  Upon reaching my door, I flinched as I heard splintering wood.  I knew Succubi tempers were something to fear, bu I'd never seen Winifred this angry.  I eased the door open and yelped when a vase hit me square in the chest, shattering against me.  Janessa stared at me wide-eyed and Winifred growled at me, stalking over, her tail lashing behind her angrily.</p>
<p>"You dare come begging for forgiveness?  After what you've done?"</p>
<p>She stared up at me, her red eyes blown in anger.  She reached up and grabbed my jaw, digging her nails into my skin, drawing more blood.  Pulling my face to hers, she snarled again, flicking her tongue against my lips.  I gulped as she spoke and Janessa stared at us, almost fearfully.</p>
<p>"You're going to beg us for forgiveness while we fuck you and fill you to the brim."</p>
<p>I whimpered as her hand not gripping my jaw slid down my body and gripped my hardening dick.  She squeezed me so hard I yelped in pain.</p>
<p>"This belongs to us.  And it needs to be punished.  It will be locked in the cock cage.  Janessa and I will be using the strap-on's in the drawer to fill your ass and pussy.  You'll also be wearing a ball gag.  You don't cum until we are finished with you."</p>
<p>I squirmed as she squeezed my dick harder.</p>
<p>"Answer me, slut."</p>
<p>I tried to grip the door behind me, but failed.  My whimpers became a gasp.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes.  W-whatever you desire."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winifred let out a snarl as she tied my wrists together.  I hadn't ever seen her this angry, but I wasn't going to argue with her about what she wanted.  I let her push my onto the bed, letting out a soft grunt as I bounced on the bed.  Winifred didn't let me wait for long as she walked over to where we kept our "marriage aides" and pulled out two of our strap-on's, as well as a cock cage that we had specially made for my dick.</p>
<p> I whimpered as Janessa and Winifred both pulled on our strap-on's and made their way back to our bed.  I squirmed as Winifred took the cock cage we had and closed it quickly around my dick.  Janessa crawled on the bed, laying on her back and she pulled me atop her.  Winifred squeezed the lube bottle that she grabbed and lubed up the fake cock that Janessa was wearing.  </p>
<p>When she was satisfied with it being slick enough, she set the bottle down and grabbed my hips, guiding me onto Janessa's cock.  I moaned as the entire eight inches was pushed into my pussy.  Janessa started to move gently, teasing me.  My caged cock was painfully hard in the cage my wives put it in, but it made it easier to focus on not cumming.  I yelped in surprise as Winifred took her lubed dick and rubbed it against my asshole.</p>
<p>She teased me for a few minutes before she pushed the tip into my puckered hole.  I groaned hard when she breached my asshole, and moaned as she thrust gently, easing the seven inches inside me.  When she was hilted, both she and Janessa began thrusting at different times.  Once Winifred was sure that I was used to her dick, she gripped my hips and began to thrust hard and fast.  I began to drool on Janessa, who had begun thrusting hard into my pussy.</p>
<p>My moans were lost to the pleasure when Janessa leaned up and bit my neck.  I think I might have passed out a bit, because when I woke, my hands were no longer tied, but my wives were both still inside me.</p>
<p>I let out a huff when I failed to lean up.  With the way my wives left me, I would need a bit to recover.  I whimpered, laying atop Janessa, with Winifred atop my back, both panting as hard as I am.  Janessa licked her lips clean from where she had bitten my neck harshly.  Winifred kept her hands on either side of my shoulders as her hips kept grinding into and against me.  Her teeth found my shoulder harshly, a few times.</p>
<p>"You're going to introduce our son to the pack."</p>
<p>Winifred enunciated with a bite.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have been able to get the witch pregnant unless she's a mate."</p>
<p>Janessa bucked her hips and I nearly screamed.</p>
<p>"She'll have to explain that to us."</p>
<p>I groaned, huffing on Janessa's neck.  Janessa did have a point, though.  I shouldn't have been able to get Ichure pregnant without her being either a full mate or a half mate, at least.  With one last rough thrust from both of them, I slammed into another orgasm, blacking out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke a few hours later, snuggled between my wives, enjoying the warmth.  I groaned a bit at how sore I felt, but knew that I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant they'd forgive me.  Stretching between my wives, I knew I had to get up and talk with Ichure about the mate thing.  Squirming, I managed to get out from between my wives.  Sighing, I got out of bed and got into the shower.  As I finished, I surveyed the marks and bruises that my wives had left on my body.</p>
<p>Pulling on a pair of sweats and a loose fitting tank-top, I brushed my hair and teeth, heading back into my bedroom.  Janessa and Winifred were awake, cuddling with each other.  Their attention snapped to me when I walked in.  I felt my cock twitch in my pants as they stared at me hungrily.  Winifred was the first to speak.</p>
<p>"As soon as our son has been introduced, we're going to come back and you're going to fuck us until there's no doubt that we're pregnant with your children."</p>
<p>I shivered, trying hard to not think of my wives pregnant and how much I loved when they were.  I cleared my throat and shook my head.</p>
<p>"Are you two going to dinner, or are you staying here?"</p>
<p>Winifred climbed atop Janessa and kissed her a bit roughly, the vampire's hands finding their way to the succubi's ass and squeezing as she did.</p>
<p>"We'll be down in a moment.  We're going to shower.  Go get the witch and our son."</p>
<p>I nodded and made my way downstairs, trying not to listen to my wives fucking each other before their shower.  Clearing my throat, I knocked on the door to the room I had lead my son and Ichure to earlier.</p>
<p>"Dinner will be ready soon.  I plan on introducing Donavan to the pack."</p>
<p>I heard a muffled answer from behind the door and turned to go to the kitchen.  I coughed into my hand as Ana and Mikael jumped apart.  I smiled warmly at the pair, filling with happiness that they still acted like giddy teenagers in love.  Ana jumped into fixing her hair while Mikael stared at her dumbly in love.  I grinned, knowingly.</p>
<p>"So, how's dinner coming along?"</p>
<p>I made my way past them to where our cooks were finishing the pack dinner.  I sniffed the beef shoulder and veggies they had seasoned.  I groaned at how delicious it smelled.</p>
<p>"Goddess, it smells divine."</p>
<p>I complimented the cooks, smiling warmly.  Most packs forced their Omegas to cook for their packs.  I refused to follow that hierarchy.  I was the top Alpha, but we had Alphas, Betas, Omegas, warriors, healers, doctors, and various other species (for our mates).  It wasn't that I was trying to stray from the Old Ways, but I didn't want to force my pack members into a position that they didn't fit into or like.  While a lot of packs went by their own breeding patterns with the seasons, we didn't have that.  Well, we wolves didn't.  I noticed that Janessa, Winifred, and Mikael got more aggressive, horny, and clingy during certain months.</p>
<p>They called these months their "breeding season."  It was possible to get them pregnant or get others pregnant without those seasons, but during those seasons they became extra fertile.  Pregnancy was guaranteed during this time.  I huffed lightly as my wives, Ichure, and Donavan were standing in the doorway.  Smiling warmly, I motioned for the four of them to find their place at the table.</p>
<p>Once everyone was seated and had their meals in front of them, I stood at my seat at the head of the table.  Everyone looked at me as I stood, and I cleared my throat, motioning with my hand toward Ichure and Donavan.  Loud growls filled the dining room as my pack noticed that the Supreme witch we had grown to hate was sitting at our kitchen table, eating with us.</p>
<p>"As you all know, this is the Supreme of the Witches, Ichure Divine.  Well, the man siting next to her is my son, Donavan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Introducing my son and his mother had caused a huge commotion, and I had had to be the bad guy when I threatened to kick asses and give demotions and the like.  Now we sat in one of our lounge rooms, discussing everything.  I rubbed my face in frustration, Winifred and Janessa squirming on my lap.</p>
<p>"Tell me again why you helped my ex-girlfriend kidnap my wife and daughter, and why I shouldn't kill you where you sit?"</p>
<p>I growled, Janessa and Winifred the only reason I was able to keep from jumping on her and hurting her.  Donavan's eyes widened as he heard about my daughter and Janessa.  I hadn't even mentioned the fact that they had killed Janessa -- yet.  Ichure looked nonchalant about the conversation.</p>
<p>"Cassandra had gotten into some trouble with that cult, the Anuubi.  You should remember how she is, wolf."</p>
<p>Ichure laughed, waving at me.  Sure, I remembered, but that was years ago that I tried to forget.</p>
<p>"Yes, I remember."</p>
<p>"Right, well.  She had to bring a pure-bred child to them.  With you being the daughter of the Chosen Warrior, Winifred being a purebred, and Janessa being the last purebred female of her line, it was obvious who the child would have to come from."</p>
<p>I felt my body tense underneath my wives as Ichure stared at the three of us.  Janessa snarled, her fangs extended and Winifred growled deep in her chest.  Ichure didn't seem bothered.  She simply shifted in her seat and took a sip of the water in her glass.</p>
<p>"The Anuubi have a prophecy about Guinevere.  It goes on to say that they will raise the purebred child as their own.  On her eighteenth birthday, they will sacrifice her to their Goddess.  Their Goddess will take over the child's body and the child will be no more.  Once the Goddess is revived in the child's body, the world will be at risk of destruction."</p>
<p>I felt the snarl leave my body before I could stop it.  My wives shivered atop me while Ichure flinched lightly and Donavan cowered.</p>
<p>"So, they'll just kill her with no thoughts to what family she has?"</p>
<p>Ichure shrugged lightly.</p>
<p>"Cassandra told them that you all didn't want the girl and that you got rid of her because you didn't love her."</p>
<p>I saw Janessa move before I could catch her.  Her fingers wrapped around Ichure's neck and she held the woman off the ground by the throat.  Her eyes were black in anger and her fangs were extended threateningly.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Wie kannst du es wagen?!" {How dare you?!}</i>
</p>
<p>I moved Winifred out of my lap quickly, wrapping my arms around Janessa's waist.  She snarled at me, anger controlling her actions.  She snapped her fangs in front of Ichure, who, for her part, looked genuinely afraid.  Moving her hands to her neck, Ichure tried to scratch at Janessa's fingers on her throat.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Sie haben meine Tochter mitgenommen, mir erlaubt zu sterben und die Kühnheit zu haben, hier Ihr Gesicht zu zeigen und diese Lügen zu sprechen?" {You took my daughter, allowed me to die, and have the audacity to show your face here, speaking those lies?}</i>
</p>
<p>Thinking quickly, I leaned against her back and brought my teeth to her neck and bit her in such a way that during her breeding season, it made her whole body go limp. Her fingers released Ichure's throat and she went limp against my body with a groan. I placed Janessa on the chair with Winifred and turned back to Ichure with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Explain to me why you're turning on Cassandra. Why should we trust you when you kidnapped my daughter and let my wife die? You could have saved her before and kept all of this from happening."</p>
<p>I watched as Ichure squirmed lightly in her seat, rubbing her throat where Janessa's claws dug into her flesh. Donavan looked a bit shocked at the fact that Ichure had been involved in any of that that had happened. I gave him a sad smile. Obviously, Ichure hadn't told him anything about how we came to need his mother's help. I watched several emotions pass over her face before she sighed and gave an apologetic look.</p>
<p>"Many years ago, my own children were taken by the Anuubi. My late husband had been one of the Council of Seven, which, if you remember, is only for a select few. We had met at one of the council meetings, and it was instantaneous. We had to keep our relationship a secret, since he would have been banned from the council if they found out. Soon after we got married, we found out I was expecting twins. He was so excited."</p>
<p>She smiled warmly at the memory of him excitedly twirling her around, then dropping to his knees and talking to her still flat belly.</p>
<p>"Once the twins were born, things went south."</p>
<p>Ichure's voice changed to very soft and sad and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was fighting tears.</p>
<p>"The Healers had just handed our daughters to us when the Council and the Anuubi burst into the room."</p>
<p>Her face twisted in pain as if the memories were still fresh. I felt a tug in my chest, almost similar to the ones I get with my wives when I feel the need to comfort them.</p>
<p>"The Council took my husband. They bound his magic, bound his body, and threw him in the middle of the ocean to die, weighed down with everything they could find. Our daughters weren't so lucky. Once they turned eighteen, the Anuubi sacrificed them in an attempt to resurrect their Goddess."</p>
<p>Ichure took a breath, and blinked away the tears. It took her a few moments to compose herself enough that she could speak, and her voice was still soft and fragile.</p>
<p>"The ritual was not successful. The Goddess they were attempting to resurrect was not compatible with their genetic make-up. My daughters died and I was unable to do anything about it."</p>
<p>Her voice hardened and she looked directly at me, her bluish eyes cold.</p>
<p>"I will do everything in my power to stop this cult and save your daughter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Guinevere's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>17 Years After the Kidnapping</b>
  </p>
</div>I never knew who my parents were.  The only parents I know are the ones sitting across from me, yet against explaining what my purpose is for existing.  On the eve of my eighteenth birthday, I am to undergo a cleansing ritual so that my body is completely prepared for the resurrection of the Goddess we worship.  I should be scared, but my real parents abandoned me, so why should anyone want me?<p>I won't be missed.  </p>
<p>Besides, Gideon and Scarlett tell me it's a huge honour to be chosen for the next Goddess.  But I don't think so at all.  All I want to do is find my birth parents and ask them why I wasn't enough.  What's the point in being as special as Gideon and Scarlett tell me I am if there's no-on to actually be proud of me?</p>
<p>The door to my plain bedroom opened, and Scarlett stepped through.  As many times as I had asked them to knock before entering, the answer was always the same: "there are no secrets in this Family."</p>
<p>I turned in my slim white chair and looked at Scarlett with my golden eyes.  Another reason I knew that Scarlett and Gideon were not my parents was because I looked absolutely nothing like them.  Scarlett has fierce red hair and greenish eyes while Gideon has tawny brown hair and hazel eyes.</p>
<p>I have silver-white hair and golden eyes.</p>
<p>"Gabriella.  It's time to meet the ones that will carry out the ritual on the eve of your eighteenth birthday."</p>
<p>I flinched internally as she called me Gabriella.  I had always felt like it wasn't my name, but my parents didn't want me, so I guess I'd just ignore the way my stomach soured when they spoke to me about the life I have now.</p>
<p>I hated feeling like I didn't belong.</p>
<p>Standing from my chair, I fixed the loose white sun dress I was wearing.  For whatever reason, we didn't own anything that wasn't white.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mother."</p>
<p>I followed Scarlett to one of the many meeting rooms we had.  I wasn't sure why we had so many, but I didn't dare ask.  She held the door for me, and I made my way inside, thanking her.  Waiting for her to allow me to sit, I noticed that there were two women and one man sitting at the table with Gideon.  I grabbed the hem of my skirt and curtsied.</p>
<p>"Father.  Father's guests."</p>
<p>Scarlett sat down next to Gideon and placed her hands on the table in front of her.  Gideon lifted his hand and introduced the three people.</p>
<p>"Gabriella, these are the women who will be performing the cleansing ritual in three months, and the man who will be the acting priest for the resurrection."</p>
<p>I grabbed the hem of my dress again and curtsied.</p>
<p>"The pleasure is mine."</p>
<p>I truly didn't feel like I belonged, but this was what Scarlett and Gideon had raised for from birth.  Gideon motioned with his hand towards the two women who would be doing the cleansing ritual.</p>
<p>"I'd like for you to get to know Amelia and Keirstan before the ritual actually comes to be.  Consider them to be your confidants.  They will know your secrets and will be able to cleanse you of all those sins before Reginald goes through with the resurrection ritual."</p>
<p>I didn't say a word as Gideon spoke.  Amelia and Keirstan smiled warmly at me, but I noticed that Amelia's smile didn't reach her eyes.  It didn't sit well with me.  Keirstan seemed to be genuine, but only time would tell.  I could feel my heart pound harder in my chest as I looked at Keirstan, and I wasn't sure why.</p>
<p>Sure, she was attractive, but I wasn't allowed to be into anyone.  I was going to be sacrificed, so love wasn't part of my life.  Still, the way her eyes ran across my body made shivers run down my spine.  Gideon turned his attention back to me before he spoke.</p>
<p>"Show Amelia and Keirstan to their rooms.  The rooms on either side of your room will belong to them.  They will be given access to anything you may need between now and the ritual, so if you need anything, ask them first."</p>
<p>Gideon turned his attention back to Reginald and began to speak to him.  Scarlett gave me a sad smile before she hid it quickly and looked at Gideon.  I took him ignoring me for what it was; a dismissal.  Turning on my heel, I took my leave, not waiting for Amelia and Keirstan to follow me.  As I made my way to the rooms, I let my thoughts wander.  Sometimes I wondered if Scarlet actually did care about me.  She looked at me in such a way that it made me wonder if she felt differently about my upbringing in the Family than Gideon did.</p>
<p>I knew she didn't like what Gideon said sometimes, but she was really good at hiding her feelings on her face.  Her eyes told me a different story, though.  Sometimes I wondered how different she would be if she had been able to get away from the Family.  But Gideon was her husband, she wouldn't dare leave.  Sighing softly, I stopped outside of my bedroom. Clearing my throat and turning around, I addressed Amelia and Keirstan.</p>
<p>"These are your rooms.  If you need anything, please, feel free to ask.  You're free to pick which room you'd like."</p>
<p>I didn't wait for an answer as I made my way into my bedroom, ignoring the fact that my heart was beating harder than I've ever felt before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We had been discussing what Ichure knew from her years of trying to find the Anuubi.  She knew much more than we would have ever figured out on our own.  I sighed, rubbing my face in frustration.  Winifred and Janessa had gone to work that morning, so I only had myself, my father, and Ichure in the meeting room.  Ichure had informed us that one of the reasons we were unable to find them was because they were underground, based out of Egypt.</p>
<p>They had gone so far underground that the only reason that we had heard anything about them was because Ichure had been dealing with Cassandra.  I rubbed the crease between my eyes.  This whole thing was both confusing and frustrating.</p>
<p>"I was going to ask what trouble that stupid blood bag got into, but then I realized that I stopped caring a long time ago."</p>
<p>Ichure squirmed in her seat, as if she wanted to say something.  Clearing her throat, she leaned forward and pointed out a spot on the map close to where the Anuubi lived.</p>
<p>"After you dumped Cassandra, she moved here, to Egypt.  The Anuubi collect a certain amount of female newborns for what they call the Resurrection.  They will raise the child as a vessel for their Goddess."</p>
<p>Ichure explained.  I wasn't sure where she got her information from, but the more we knew about this cult, the better.  My father nodded, staying more for moral support than anything.</p>
<p>"I haven't figured out how yet, but the Anuubi have access to specific genetic make-up to determine if the newborn will be compatible with the criteria that they have for the Goddess."</p>
<p>I nodded.  I wasn't sure, either.  I still had to find a moment to ask my mother about the "Chosen Warrior" status that Ichure mentioned the last time we spoke.  </p>
<p>"Somehow, Cassandra had gotten aligned with the leaders of the Anuubi.  She made this elaborate plan to kidnap you specifically.  When she showed up after you found your mates was when she had planned to take you.  Obviously it didn't work in her favor."</p>
<p>Ichure laughed lightly, which had me raising an eyebrow.  I wasn't as impressed as she was.</p>
<p>"When she found out that you had gotten Janessa pregnant, it infuriated her.  She couldn't understand why you got your mates pregnant and not her.  She made a point to bring up how you always used condoms when you had sex."</p>
<p>I blushed hard and coughed loudly, which had my father laughing loudly.  My father's laughter got Ichure laughing.  It was a few moments before she was able to speak.</p>
<p>"I chose to ignore the fact that we were stealing a loved child from another family.  I will never forgive myself if something happens to her."</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes at her slightly.  It didn't make sense to me why she was helping us get my daughter back.  I held my growl back as she kept talking.</p>
<p>"The Anuubi expected a child from Cassandra, and when you wouldn't give her one, she became desperate.  She made her hasty plan of contacting the Anuubi directly about the daughter when she didn't fall pregnant.  On the way to the converted hospital they had acquired, they picked me up.  I had just gotten back from Thailand with the Phurba that we used on Janessa."</p>
<p>Ichure shifted in her seat, uncomfortable again.</p>
<p>"I did something to her.  We didn't have a machine to check the baby, so I used my hand to violate her and I wasn't nice about it.  When I finished checking the baby, I cut her open and took the child, not caring about her organs or anything."</p>
<p>Ichure flinched at my deep growl.  I still wasn't against murdering her when this was over.</p>
<p>"After Cassandra took the baby, I watched her leave before I came back.  I should have done more, but I cast a simple preservation spell on her to so her body wouldn't turn to ask as she died.  I wasn't able to sew her back together as well as I should have, but I pushed her organs back in, and hastily sewed her back up."</p>
<p>I watched as Ichure shifted her weight again, still looking nervous.</p>
<p>"When I was sure no-one was in the building, I helped her out.  I took her as far as I could safely, without them noticing.  When we got as far as I could go, I cast both a protection and invisibility spell on her.  When I was confident that they wouldn't be able to track her, I teleported her to the forest outside of your home.  I wasn't able to do much after that, but I'm glad she made it home safely."</p>
<p>On one hand, I was furious beyond belief, but I was also giddy because she had managed to get my wife back to me safely.  I guess Ichure could feel the conflict of my emotions because she reached over and placed her hand on my forearm.  I felt my wolf relax under her touch, and I whimpered softly.  She stepped closer to me and I shuddered.</p>
<p>"When we get your daughter back, I'll leave the choice to you on whether or not we pursue the mate bond we share."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p><p>Sighing hard, I rubbed my face.  I knew we were progressing with all of the scouting and information we had come across, but it still didn't feel like it'd be enough, ever.  I guess that came with the territory.  I suppose it didn't help either that Janessa and Winifred were starting to go into their breeding cycles.  While that wasn't the focus of why we were here, I certainly wasn't going to ignore them -- or be allowed to ignore them, anyway.</p><p>With a grown, I rolled over onto my stomach, Janessa and Winifred grunting their upset at being disturbed in their own slumbers.  Burying my head in the pillows, I tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working.  We had decided that every two weeks we'd take a day of complete rest so we didn't burn ourselves out.  I didn't like it, but I agreed with it.  </p><p>I whimpered softly as fingers played with my silver-white shoulder length hair, enjoying the feeling.  Fingers splayed on my back gently, pressing their way up and down my spine.  I groaned when the fingers ran across a sensitive piece of flesh that was painfully tender.  A hiss turned growl escaped me when the fingers pressed slightly harder into the tender spot.</p><p>"Relax darling.  I know it hurts.  Let me fix it."</p><p>I whimpered, but did what was asked of me to the best of my ability.  My growl turned to a soft snarl as my wife pressed a bit harder and the muscle relaxed, letting go of the tension.  I loosed a pup whine when the muscle let go, my wives cooing at the noise.  When her fingers moved to loose another knot, I snapped my teeth and rolled over, making a disgruntled noise.</p><p>"That's enough of that.  A shower will get the rest of the knots out."</p><p>I silenced their protests with gentle kisses, having not yet smelled just how close their breeding season was yet.  When they moved from under the covers, though, I got the full whiff.  I growled hard and I stiffened, frustratingly.  Now noticing that both of them were naked, I growled deeply.  Stepping close to our bed, I snarled, baring my teeth.</p><p>"Shower."</p><p>I moved to grab both of them, throwing both women easily over my shoulders and made my way to the shower room with them.  I could hear them sharing kisses and touches with each other behind my head, but when I set them down in the shower, Janessa pressed Winifred against the shower wall and they began to make-out and touch in earnest.  I turned the water on in the shower, making sure that it was the right temperature before I turned back to watch my wives.  I started to stroke my hardened length as Janessa drops to her knees, pulling Winifred's right leg over her shoulder.</p><p>I rolled my thumb over the leaking tip of my penis, groaning as Janessa pushed her tongue into Winifred, who moved her hands to roll her breasts in her own hands, teasing her hard nipples.  She twisted them before she pulled them, arching her hips against Janessa's face.  Janessa moved her tongue to slick at Winifred's throbbing clit and pushed two fingers easily inside her slick chamber.  I slid my own hand up and down my shaft as Winifred rode Janessa's face, gasping her orgasm moments later.  Janessa released Winifred's twitching clit with a pop, and stood, moving to press her body against Winifred and her ass towards me.</p><p>"I know you're not going to waste that, Daddy.  Put it all inside, where it belongs."</p><p>I snarled as I stepped over behind her, placing a hand on her hips and the other on my shaft.  Winifred moved her hands to spread Janessa for me, and without another word, I pushed my throbbing length all the way inside my vampire wife.  Janessa pressed her face against Winifred's neck, hissing her pleasure s her fangs extended.  Winifred moved one of her hands to Janessa's clit as I started to thrust roughly into her wet slicked chamber, her own head rolling back as pleasure rolled through her too.  A pleasure filled guttural moan escaped Winifred as Janessa sunk her fangs into the woman's throat.</p><p>I felt Janessa tighten around me as she came, her sudden tightness drawing an orgasm out of me.  Winifred let out a shuddering moan as her orgasm faded with Janessa's bloodsucking.  Janessa removed her fangs from Winifred and lapped at the wound, healing it without scarring.  I could feel my wives weakening, and chuckled.  I slapped Janessa's ass, earning a moan from her and a squeal from Winifred.</p><p>"Alright, you floozies.  Shower and back to bed with you.  I don't need you passing out right here."</p><p>I pulled out of Janessa, who moaned in response, and pressed herself a bit more against Winifred.  Winifred's hands fluttered to Janessa's sides as she held her.  They panted against each other for a few more moments before they joined me under the showerhead.  I chuckled softly when Janessa began licking gently as my neck, mewling gently.</p><p>"Winifred is sweet, but you're the best, Daddy."</p><p>I groaned, letting my head roll sideways for her so that she was able to sink her fangs into my neck as well, drinking her fill before she lapped the wounds closed.  Winifred had already started washing my back, so I snagged some more soap and began to wash Janessa while she was in front of me.  I yelped when Winifred let her fingers wander to certain places as she washed me, planning to return the favor ten-fold.  When I had finished washing Janessa, I turned so that I could begin working on my succubus wife.</p><p>Once Winifred was clean, I made quick work of the rest of my own shower.  When my wives were finished, I dried them off and escorted them back to our large bed, where they both dropped into and crawled to where we slept and wrapped their arms around each other.  I chuckled when they started snoring softly, murmuring at each other.  My muscles tensed when I heard one of my warriors approach me, calling my name softly.</p><p>"Alpha, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's someone here to see you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>"So let me get this straight.  There's literally no other reason for this ritual other than to bring about the destruction of this world?"</p>
<p>I downed the last of the water in my glass as I started at the humanoid in front of me.  They had gone to great lengths to hide everything about themselves to us, and expected me to trust them completely?  I'd need more proof than just their words.  I watched as the person sitting across from me touched the water glass with their gloved fingers.  Their modified voice broke through the mask that they were wearing, but I was still having a lot of trouble deciphering if the voice was male or female.</p>
<p>"Correct.  The Sabin has no other intent than to bring about the destruction of this world."</p>
<p>I waited a moment for them to speak again, but when dark red eyes met mine and said no more, I sighed.</p>
<p>"Okay.  So what are you getting out of this, then?"</p>
<p>I raised my eyebrow when the figure stiffened in front of me.  Good, I caught them off-guard.  That was part of my intention.  I watched their eyebrows pinch together in what I hoped was confusion.</p>
<p>"There is nothing I want from this.  The ritual cannot be completed."</p>
<p>The voice betrayed itself, but I kept that to myself for the time being.  I shifted lightly in my seat, crossing my legs in front of me.</p>
<p>"Explain to me why this ritual cannot happen.  Other than the obvious."</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes as the person in front of me shifted in their seat, tapping their gloved fingers against their glass before downing the rest of the water.</p>
<p>"The Sabin knows not what will befall the world if the ritual were to succeed.  There is more at stake than his selfish desire to control a god."</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, I don't trust the guy, but that doesn't mean there might not be some truth to their words.  Right?"</p>
<p>I nodded as I stared at my warriors.  They were gathered around our table as we shared breakfast and went over the compound layout that the person had given me earlier that morning.  I had already sent a small scouting party out that way to verify the location of the compound.  They had just returned and we were now working on a layout game-plan.</p>
<p>"I agree.  I don't trust it, either.  But, we just got back.  The compound is there like they said, guarded as explained."</p>
<p>"I don't like it.  At all."</p>
<p>I listened as everyone spoke, nodding along to what they said.  While I didn't like that this came out of nowhere, it did all line up with what we were suddenly finding.  One of my biggest concerns with the entire thing was if this was going to end up being a trap.  I'd never forgive myself if we blindly trusted this person and it ended up being a massacre.  Thing was, I hadn't felt like they were lying to me.  I'd have to confirm with Ichure, but I honestly felt like the person was being honest with us.</p>
<p>"While we wait for a message from this person, I'd like for us to continue security detail on this compound.  I want to know everything we can about this place in the meantime.  Rumors, whispers, dreams, anything else we can use.  I know we've been down this route, but I feel like we're finally getting somewhere with this.  Thankfully, it looks like we have a little over a month until the ritual is supposed to take place."</p>
<p>I noticed that my small pack didn't like what I was saying, but they also knew I made a point.  What I hadn't told them yet was that I was having Ichure look over all of the information that we were being given to make sure that the books, maps, and notes we were given were legit and not an attempt to dupe us.</p>
<p>What was throwing me for the biggest loop about the entire thing was that there was a very powerful magical essence on everything that was given to us, but nothing was modified.  Even the person that was providing us the information.  They were very powerful, magically, but so far they had been nothing but honest with us.  It was strangely unsettling.</p>
<p>It made me all the more curious as to what their actual motives were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Unknown Point of View}</i>
</p><p>I'm a traitor to my people. </p><p>What we've been doing all these years to all these innocents is wrong.  I'll never understand the motive behind wanting the power to control a god.</p><p>He's going to get us all killed.</p><p>I'm going to do everything I can to keep the ritual from happening, even if it costs me my own life.  That would never be enough to make up for all of the suffering that this ritual has caused.</p><p>I don't even remember anymore why this all began.  What was the point of losing our people like this?  Will we be able to recover ourselves at this this point, or is it too late for us?</p><p>I can only hope that everything I can provide for these newcomers can be enough to save us all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Guinevere's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>Keirstan hadn't been by to see me in a few days.  Which normally wasn't an issue, but this time around, it was bothering me quite a bit more than normal.  I wasn't actually sure why, but I was hoping she'd be able to tell me when she finally showed up.  Amelia had been spending more time with me in her place.  I didn't care for the woman, but I also knew that even if she made me uncomfortable, I'd still have to deal with her.</p>
<p>Sighing softly, I rubbed the bridge of my nose.  It wasn't often that I got a headache, so when I did, it was particularly unpleasant.  I groaned when Amelia flipped the light on in my room and stood in front of me.</p>
<p>"You know Gideon had big plans for us today, right?"</p>
<p>I sighed, knowing where this was going already.  Amelia hated when she didn't get to spend any time fawning over our very own Gideon, but when I wasn't feeling well, she made it her own personal mission to make everyone just as miserable as she was.</p>
<p>"Amelia, I never said we couldn't go.  Stop twisting my words, please.'</p>
<p>I had the bridge of my nose pinched with my eyes closed, so I didn't see her own nostrils flair in her anger.  She placed her hands on her hips and scoffed.</p>
<p>"I'm going to run you a bath.  I hope it helps with your headache."</p>
<p>Another sigh broke from my lips as she stomped off to my private bathroom to set up the bath.  I didn't hear anything more from her until she stomped back into the room.</p>
<p>"Bath's ready.  Come on."</p>
<p>I whimpered softly as I stood and made my way to the bathroom.  I could already tell that the water was way too hot, but it would take my headache away.  Amelia was supposed to help with all of my bathing and some of the training portions of the ritual, but when she didn't, it didn't bother me.  I pulled my dress off and let it fall to the floor, stepping to the tub and climbing in.  My skin was on fire the deeper I went into the water, but I didn't stop until the water was at my shoulders.</p>
<p>"While this is too hot, thank you so much for running a bath."</p>
<p>I closed my eyes while she grunted an answer and the door shut behind her.  I let my mind wander while my body and muscles relaxed.  Images of what my life would have been like if my parents had kept me bounced around in my head.  We would have been close, I can imagine.  I'd have to remember to ask Keirstan the next time I saw her what my real parents like, and if I looked like them.  Maybe she could tell me why my parents never wanted me.</p>
<p>A soft whimper broke from me as I thought about reasons my parents didn't want me.  Tears rolled down my face, and I pulled my knees up to my chest, hiding my face in my knees.  I was getting my hopes up, and that wasn't fair to me.  I cried for a little longer and then washed my face.  Screw the plans I had had with Gideon today.  I was going to go back to bed and not worry about the rest of the night.  With a sigh, I finished bathing and got out to dry off.</p>
<p>I stretched as I made my way back to my bed.  I ignored Amelia as she started talking to me, instead crawling right back into bed.</p>
<p>"I'm done with today, Amelia.  You're free to go."</p>
<p>I covered myself up and snuggled into my bedding.  I was just about sleep when my bedroom door opened.  Popping my head up, I was shocked when none other than Keirstan stepped in and shut the door quietly behind her.  I gasped when her reddish eyes stared at me in the dark.  I could smell a wildness to her, almost as if she were a feral animal, but she continued to stare at me.</p>
<p>"I had to leave the compound for a few days, but I'm back now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>The magical being that had been helping us sat in front of myself, Anna, and a few of my other warriors as we looked at the book that detailed the ritual, the infants they chose, how they chose them, and who would perform the ritual in excruciating detail.  I had been having my warriors continue scouting the compound.  We had managed to learn the guards schedules, and sneak far enough in to learn that the ritual room was exactly where the map our source had gotten us said it would be.  We didn't go further because we had no real reason to.</p>
<p>I hadn't learned much else about the source we had, except that it was a woman.  Ichure wasn't able to tell me much about the woman other than that.  There was a week and a half between now and the day of the ritual.  It was exciting because that would be my daughter's eighteenth birthday, but also a grim reminder that I had missed my second child's life.  We never stopped looking for her, but until we got the help we have from the woman across from us, we really hadn't gotten anywhere in all the years of searching.</p>
<p>I sighed as I stared at the pages detailing the ritual and how it was performed.  From what I could tell, the majority of the ritual delved heavily into blood magic.  The ritual leader would take some of the blood of the sacrifice and place it in a receptacle, some words will be spoken, and if the blood starts glowing, then the items that have been collected to represent their Goddess will also start to glow.</p>
<p>The items described in the book were of little interest to me, but I could see that they had some resemblance to a human shape.  A canine skull to represent the head of Anubis, and the front and rear legs of a wolf to represent the arms and legs of the Goddess.  It didn't look like they gave her feet, but that seemed to work for them.  I flipped a few more pages and began reading on how the ritual actually worked.  Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the woman sitting in front of me.</p>
<p>"This ritual explanation says that the host body, this sacrifice, will be no more.  Can you explain that a little bit better for me?"</p>
<p>I had an idea as to what that meant for this sacrifice, but I wanted her to clarify in case I was wrong.  The woman in front of me squirmed at my question.  She bit her lip before she sighed and looked at me.</p>
<p>"Honestly, the rituals we have done before ended up being failures.  The Sabin is confident that this ritual will be successful, though."</p>
<p>"What makes him so sure?"</p>
<p>I watched her squirm in her seat in front of me, not wanting to answer me, but knowing that she had to.  She sighed heavily before she answered me.</p>
<p>"I am unsure of the exact way that the Sabin knows, but he knows that the sacrifice is the direct granddaughter of the Wolf Queen, as well as the daughter of the last purebred vampire."</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes slightly as she spoke.  We were aware that the sacrifice was our daughter, Guinevere, but we didn't know that my mother was what this woman was calling the "Wolf Queen."  I would have to ask my mother about that later.  Janessa had never mentioned being the last purebred of her clan, but I didn't doubt it; it made a lot of sense.</p>
<p>"And how is the ritual done?"</p>
<p>I stared at the woman as she cleared her throat, sitting up in her chair.  She took a sip of water in her glass as the door of the study we were in opened and Janessa walked in.  She shut the door and made her way over to me.  She huffed and flopped herself onto my lap, pressing her face against my neck, grunting softly as she got comfy.  When she had finished getting comfy in my lap, I looked at the woman in front of me to speak.</p>
<p>"The week before the ritual starts, what we call advisors take the sacrifice and cleanses them inside and out.  The meals of the sacrifice is changed to a clean diet; what they call an organic diet off of the compound.  The night before the ritual is done, the sacrifice is bathed for several hours to make sure the body is ready for the Goddess."</p>
<p>I moved my hand to Janessa's ass as the woman continued speaking, not bothered by my actions at all.</p>
<p>"When the sacrifice is cleaned, a sheer white dress will be worn and they will be moved to the ritual room.  Once the sacrifice is strapped to the table and the Bones of Anubis are placed in the correct places, the Ritual Master will wait until the clock strikes midnight on the sacrifices' eighteenth birthday, the Ritual Master will begin."</p>
<p>The woman shifted in her seat, looking uncomfortable now.  I didn't think she was going to continue speaking, but thankfully she did.</p>
<p>"The Ritual Master will begin the ritual with a few spoken words in Egyptian (AN: or Aramaic, I haven't decided yet), and use a ritual knife (a Phurba) to slice the sacrifice.  He will then collect that blood in what looks like a fancy goblet.  When the cup is full enough, he will place it on a certain spot on the alter.  He will speak a few more words, and if the goblet begins to glow, then the body is a match for the Goddess."</p>
<p>The woman took another few sips from her glass, and Janessa snuggled closer to my body, her lips and her fangs brushing against my neck as she murmured to herself in her sleep.  I grunted softly, thankfully not loud enough for anyone but her to hear.  The woman in front of me continued.</p>
<p>"If and when the goblet glows, the blood will flow from the goblet to the notches in the table, hitting the platforms that the Bones are on.  The Bones will begin to glow, and when the glowing circle is complete, there will be a flash and the sacrifice will start glowing as well.  When the sacrifice starts glowing, the Ritual Master will begin the ritual."</p>
<p>The woman sighed as she leaned back in her chair.  She finished her water and set the glass back down before she continued.</p>
<p>"He will continue speaking, and while the sacrifice glows, the Goddess will be called forth and she will take over the body of the sacrifice.  When the ritual has been completed, the Goddess will be the one inhabiting the body, and the sacrifice will be no more."</p>
<p>The woman shrugged lightly, staring at me.</p>
<p>"Once the Ritual Master finishes the ritual and releases the Goddess' power, our research states that she will bring the destruction of the world."</p>
<p>"Well, we'll just have to keep that from happening, then, won't we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>I grunted awake when I felt warm wet on my crotch.  Lifting my head, I made eye contact with my vampire wife, who was making very quick work of my morning wood.  She lifted her head, flicking my bulbous tip with her tongue before she made her way up my body.  She began to straddle my thighs, dropping her body and accepting my entire eleven inches in one thrust with a shuddering moan, already reaching her first orgasm.</p>
<p>I moved my hands to her voluptuous hips and held myself still, letting her pick the pace.  When she moved her hands to above my head and began to roll her hips harder.</p>
<p>"Harder...!"</p>
<p>She gasped, huffing in my ear as her breasts swayed in my face.  I moved my mouth to grab a bare, pebbled nipple as I gripped her hips and began thrusting my hips upwards into her.  I groaned hard when she moved her mouth to my neck and bit down a bit more harshly than she normally does when we would have sex; it was a bit of a shock to me and sent me into a hard orgasm, my cum filling her and spilling out of her.  With her fangs still attached to me, she moaned, still rolling her hips, prolonging her orgasm.</p>
<p>I felt her groan against my neck when I moved my hands to her ass, cupping those firm cheeks and moving a hand to dip my fingers in our mixed cum, making sure my fingers were well lubricated before I moved them to her butthole and massaged the muscled hole before I eased my fingers into her.  I felt both of her holes clench around me and another gush of her wet as I continued to thrust my dick and fingers into her.</p>
<p>I felt her tongue start to press against my neck as she cleaned where she had bitten me.  When she finished cleaning my neck, she rolled her hips and few more lazy times, urging both of us into a surprise orgasm.  Janessa groaned in my ear as she collapsed on my belly, my dick still inside her, and her belly swollen with my cum.  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><p>Rubbing my face in frustration, I looked at my warriors sitting at the table with me.  We had decided that we were going to leave that night since it was a few nights before the ritual was supposed to happen, but my warriors were voicing why it was a bad idea.  I sighed, looking at all of my warriors.</p>
<p>I knew they were right, but we were also so close to getting my daughter back that I was ready to jump into whatever danger we were getting into just to be able to get her back.  From what the woman had told us, the cult would be getting ready all of the night before to make sure that everything was ready for the ritual.  If we timed it right, we'd be able to get there before the ritual started to prevent anything from happening to her before the night was open.</p>
<p>I sighed again, looking at each of my warriors before I leaned back in my chair.  I took a swig of my orange juice and set the cup down before I spoke to them.</p>
<p>"I don't like that you're right, but I know you are.  It's been too long since we've seen Guinevere that now that she's so close I'm starting to gnaw at the bit to finally be able to hold her in my arms.  I want to be able to spoil her and bond with her for every moment since she was kidnapped."</p>
<p>My pack knew how I felt about my family; most wolves would do anything for their families, but Alphas were the absolute worst about it.  Not that my girls minded; they loved being spoiled and I loved spoiling them.  I looked at my warriors again, sadness falling across my features as I did so.</p>
<p>"I honestly don't even know if she'll want to be with us after all these years.  The hardest part of this whole thing will be if she doesn't want to come back with us."</p>
<p>I admitted my fears to my pack, who knew that I had been stressing about that a lot more than I cared to admit.  It bothered me that my daughter had been raised by someone else for seventeen years of her life, and didn't know just how much we cared for her.  How we've been searching since the day she was kidnapped and how we've never stopped searching for her, no matter how hopeless it has seemed.</p>
<p>"The night before the ritual, we will put our plans into motion.  It's a long drive, but we have to be there with enough time to spare and to be able to stop the ritual and prevent the resurrection of this Goddess.  I know you're all tired, and I know you miss your families, but we're almost at the end of this journey.  We'll be home before you know it."</p>
<p>I knew it wasn't much of a pep-talk, but it was enough of one for the time being.  It was hard enough knowing that my warriors weren't all in the game because their mates were not there with us and mine were, but I also wasn't going to deny them the option of getting our daughter back.  Guinevere was as much their daughter as she was mine.  My pack wouldn't deny them that, especially knowing that we'd do the same for them.</p>
<p>I watched as my warriors shifted in their seats, knowing I was right.  Some of them were ashamed of their reactions, but I understood where they were coming from when it came to their families.</p>
<p>"Alright.  Let's go over the plans one more time and make sure everything is ready, and tomorrow will be a day of rest for everyone before we go and rescue my daughter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Guinevere's Point of View}</i>
</p><p>Keirstan had explained to me that the reason she had vanished without a word for a few days was because she had gone into her heat early.  She told that that happens when you find your mate.  She informed me that when mates found each other, they'd go into their heats or ruts earlier and earlier until their bodies synchronized.  She wasn't sure how mine would work, seeing as I was half werewolf and half vampire.</p><p>I had grilled her immensely when she had answered my previous questions about my parents and she had told me who they are, what they look like, and what she had noticed while she had been watching them at the base in Germany.  She told me that while I looked strikingly similar to Octavia, I also bore a strong resemblance to Janessa.  It pleased me to know that while my real parents hadn't raised me, that at least I had some resemblance to them in some way.</p><p>I was about to ask Keirstan another question, but I was cut off by an almost overpowering scent.  It was similar to the almost feral scent I had smelled coming off of Keirstan the day she had returned to me.  The scent was overwhelming, almost.  It was woodsy and earthy and delicious.  I covered a soft whimper with a clearing of my throat, which caused Keirstan to look at me.</p><p>I squirmed under her gaze, feeling an uncomfortable wetness between my thighs.  I noticed that her nostrils flared and her normally green eyes were almost completely black.  Her eyes darted down to my crotch and I loosed a whimper, rubbing my thighs together.  I had never felt anything like this, and it was scaring me a bit.  I'd never lost control of my body like this before.</p><p>I whimpered again when Keirstan licked her lips and scooted closer to me.  Her hands landed on either side of my thigs on my bed, her now black eyes staring into what felt like my soul.  My thighs clenched and began trembling at her being so close to me.  My fingers were digging into my trembling thighs when Keirstan moved her hands to rest on top of mine, not touching any other flesh than my hands.  Her gaze dropped to our hands and then back to my eyes and she smiled ever so softly at me, turning my hands over so she could interlock our fingers together.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, <i>leibling</i> {A.N. "Darling" in German}.  My body's heat is causing your body to react and throw you into heat."</p><p>I watched and whimpered softly when she bit her lip and looked away from me, rubbing my hands with her thumbs, before looking back to me.</p><p>"I... can help you, but your body won't like it very much."</p><p>I groaned hard, leaning forward and resting my forehead on her shoulder, inhaling her scent, which calming my body immensely.  I had started panting against her neck without noticing, and she inhaled sharply, standing and making her way to the bathroom quickly.  I could feel how much of a physical ache it was to have her away from me at that moment, and I wasn't sure why.</p><p>I could feel the elation in my body as she came back and offered my her hands.  I gladly took them and stood up, following her into the bathroom.  It didn't take much for me to tug on her hands and turn her around so that I could start tugging her clothes off.  She grabbed my wrists to stop me as I reached for the next button on her shirt.</p><p>"Wait a moment, <i>leibling.</i>  The bath is for you, to help you."</p><p>
 I whimpered a bit loudly as she spoke to me, not wanting to hear what she had to say because I now felt like she was rejecting me.  I turned my face from her, trying to hide my tears, but she used her grip on my wrists to pull me against her body, her arms wrapping tightly around my wait to keep me still.  She kissed the top of my forehead gently before she rested her chin on my head.  She made a soft noise and then started speaking to me in a gentle voice.
</p><p>
 "There's a lot of things you're going to experience during this cycle.  You may never have gone through any of this before, but I'm not going to do anything that you don't want.  I've waited for your for all these years already.  I'll spend as many years as it takes for you to be comfortable with me."
</p><p>
 I whimpered softly against her chest, pressing myself closer to her. I wasn't sure how to explain to her what I was feeling, nor how to tell her that I had been having... impure thoughts about her practically since we had met all those months ago.  I twisted my hands in such a way that I was able to grip her shirt and press myself as close as I possibly could without being completely naked.  I lifted my head slightly so I could look up at her.  I licked my lips and watched her eyes follow the movement.
</p><p>
 I stared at her for a moment before I leaned up on my toes and kissed her on the lips.  I wasn't sure what compelled me to do so, but I knew when I did it that it was the best decision I could have made at that time.  I felt her stiffen against me, and I began to panic, so I began to pull away from her.
</p><p>
 "I'm so sorry, I - "
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Guinevere's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>Keirstan cut me off by pushing my body up against the wall. Her mouth pressed against mine in an almost aggressive manner, her tongue rolling against my lips. I opened my mouth and she pushed her tongue inside, groaning. Her hands moved to hold my hips roughly, her thumbs pressing into my belly to hold me in place.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, but they relaxed from holding her shirt neck and moved to where I was tangling fingers in her hair.  I groaned into her mouth when she pulled away so that we could breathe.</p>
<p>"We shouldn't do this.  Not before you're ready."</p>
<p>I griped the back of her head and pulled a bit roughly so that her neck was bared to me.  I kissed from her jaw down to where her neck met her chest.  When I gripped her shirt, I nibbled my way back up her neck to where she made a whimper of her own.  When I was satisfied with her noises, I opened my mouth to bite her a bit harshly on her throat.  Her fingers tightened on my hips and she let out a breathy moan, pressing herself against my body.</p>
<p>"Shit, shit, shit, fuuuuuunnnnnnhhh."</p>
<p>I held her in place as her body started shaking and she tensed up, her orgasm hitting her harder than she was expecting.  When I felt her body relazing, I moved my hands from the back of her head and to around her waist, wrapping my arms around her a bit tightly so that she didn't fall.  I had released her throat, so she let her head fall to rest on my shoulder, her breathing a bit ragged.</p>
<p>"Bath."</p>
<p>Keirstan huffed against my neck before she lifted her head, pulling away from me, and grabbed my hand to lead me to the tub.  She removed my clothes, looking to me for permission before she removed my bra and panties.  I stood naked in front of her while she removed her clothes, not looking at me until she was completely naked.  A dark blush covered both of our faces as she stepped to the tub and leaned back, spreading her legs so that I could sit between them.</p>
<p>Keirstan turned to look at me, holding her hand out for me to to take.  I nodded and moved over to the tub.  I grabbed her hand and stepped into the tub, stepping to where I was able to sit and lay back against her.  She moved her legs to give me space before she put her legs back against the tub.  I could feel her breasts against my back as I leaned against her.</p>
<p>I stretched my legs out while she moved her arms to rest on the sides of the tub, leaning her head back with her eyes closed.  I scooted down to where my head was against her chest in such a way that if she really wanted to, she'd be able to rest her chin on the top of my head.  We laid like that for a very long time.  I could feel my body clenching hard around nothing, and before I could question it, I moved my left hand to hers.</p>
<p>I blinked, lifting her hand and placing it on my belly, below my breasts.  I heard her take a sharp intake of breath as I moved our hands lower.  I shifted my legs so that my knees were up and spread.  I felt her start to resist as her fingers brushed against my pubic hair.  I tensed up and pulled both of our hands away, blushing hard.  I closed my legs and began to scoot away from her, feeling shame and rejection.  I felt her hands grip my hips hard and she pulled me back against herself.</p>
<p>I felt her press her face into my neck and let out a shaky breath.  Her fingers loosened on my hips and wrapped around my waist.  She took another shaky breath before she spoke.</p>
<p>"I want to, <i>leibling.</i>  So badly.  But you have to be sure.  I'd never forgive myself if I did something that you don't like."</p>
<p>I grunted and pulled her hands away from my belly.  I heard her whimper a bit loudly, but I ignored it as I turned around as best I could with the both of us in the tub.  Placing my hands on either side of her shoulders on the tub, I leaned down to kiss her gently, her hands going to my hips.  I pulled back enough that she could still feel my breath on her lips.</p>
<p>"I've been attracted to you since Gideon first brought both you and Amelia to the compound.  I've never felt any of the things I feel when you're around, or when we touch or kiss, and if I'm going to die soon, I want to enjoy what little time I have left with you."</p>
<p>I leaned forward to kiss her, but she had moved her hands from my hips to my shoulders, pushing me away so that she could see my face, her eyes welling up with tears.  I smiled sadly at her, using my thigh muscles to hold myself up, moving my hands to hers on my shoulders.  I grabbed her hands and kissed both of them before I moved to kiss her tear tracks.  Resting my forehead against hers, I sighed softly, moving her hands once again to my hips.</p>
<p>"I came to terms with my death a long time ago.  From the time I was brought here, Gideon and Scarlett made sure that I knew and was proud that I'd be the sacrifice for the Goddess."</p>
<p>I pulled away from Keirstan and turned around, laying against her body like I had been in the beginning of our bath.  I started purring softly when she wrapped her arms around my belly again, her fingers splayed across my skin.  She sniffled softly, placing her face against my neck, holding me as close to her body as she could until I started shivering, now noticing that the water was cold.  Snuggling into Keirstan, I yelped lightly when she moved her arms to pick me up and out of the cold water.  She dried us off as best as she could and brought the both of us to my bed.</p>
<p>I huffed until she laid next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.  I snuggled into her, letting out a noise of content, enjoying that my body had settled because of the bath.  We laid there quietly for what felt like forever, until my body started cramping again.  I could hear Keirstan's breathing pick up when I pushed my ass against her front, teasing her.</p>
<p>"I know you don't want to do anything I don't like, and I'm so grateful for that, but right now I need you to make it stop hurting.  The bath helped, but I need more."</p>
<p>I groaned into my pillow, whimpering as her hand flattened on my stomach.  I heard her inhale sharply and then my hair moved on the release.</p>
<p>"Okay."  Another breath in and out.  "Roll onto you back.  Tell me if I do anything you don't like?"</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Guinevere's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>I rolled over onto my back and my golden eyes followed Keirstan as she rolled to where she was at the edge of the bed.  She grabbed one of my pillows and dropped it on the floor before she dropped to her knees on the pillow, facing me.  With a dark blush, she placed her hands on the bed and looked at me.</p>
<p>"Sit on the mattress face me, with your legs on either side of me."</p>
<p>I felt my entire body flush at the thought of her staring at my most intimate parts.  I could feel liquid running down my inner thighs at the thought of her between my legs.  Keirstan clearing her throat softly brought my attention back to her before I was scrambling to do as she asked of me.  I almost kicked her in the face when I moved my legs to put them on either side of her.  When I had them in the right place, she placed her hands gently on my thighs, chuckling at how I was covering my crotch with my hand so she wouldn't see.</p>
<p>Her green eyes stared up at me in adoration, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles on my thighs.  I whimpered softly, pressing my fingers against myself to try to relieve some of the pressure that was building in my lower belly.  Her thumbs pressed into my flesh, as she leaned forward to place gentle kisses on my legs starting at my knees.  She chuckled when I started squirming.</p>
<p>"I know it hurts, <i>leibling.</i>  I'm going to take such good care of you.  Gonna treat you right..."</p>
<p>I tuned out her mumbling as she started kissing my inner thighs and began working her way to where my hand was covering my womanhood.  I gasped and squirmed when she began to gently kiss my hand, licking as best as she could between my fingers, which wasn't very much.  She pulled away, her breath puffing on my now wet hand as she spoke, her green eyes black with desire.</p>
<p>"Please move your hand, <i>liebling.</i>  It will feel much better."</p>
<p>She began moving her thumbs against my thighs again, watching my face intently for any signs of discomfort.  I pressed my fingers a bit harder against myself as Keirstan stared at me, but she never pressured me.  I took a breath and pulled my hand away from myself, shocked at the wetness on my fingers.  I made a face and Keirstan laughed at me, pressing her face against my thigh.  Her teeth were extended into fangs when I looked back to her, but that did nothing but arouse me more than I already was.</p>
<p>Keirstan looked down to where my crotch was now exposed to her and stared, her mouth falling open slightly.  I heard her gulp loudly and forced herself to stop staring and look up at me.  I watched as she licked her lips and gasped a bit loud when she leaned closer to me.</p>
<p>"May I use my mouth on you?"</p>
<p>I don't think I've ever blushed as deeply as I did when she asked me that.  I whimpered as the cramping worsened, but more wet escaped me, rolling onto the bed.  Keirstan gulped again, but refused to do anything until she got verbal permission, which I was barely able to manage.</p>
<p>"Yes..." I breathed, barely audible.</p>
<p>With a hum of approval, Keirstan began to gently place kisses on my thighs, slowly moving upwards.  My thighs started to tremble, but she was giving me more than enough time to stop her or deny her if I wanted to.</p>
<p>But I didn't.</p>
<p>Her gentle kisses got to my outer labia and I yelped, trying to close my legs on her.  She pushed her thumbs against me though, making sure that I didn't close my legs on her.  I moved my hands from clenching the bedding to tangling in her hair when she started placing open mouthed kisses on my leaking center.</p>
<p>My hips bucked against her face, pressing my wet against her face, the tip of her nose hitting my clit, causing me to yelp loudly.  I heard her chuckle softly before she stuck her tongue out and began to lick at my wet.  I heard her groan deeply when she made contact with my wet.  I surprised myself by letting out a loud moan and arching my back, pressing myself harder against her face.</p>
<p>Keirstan moaned against me, her tongue darting against my wet, teasing my entrance with the tip of her tongue, urging my wet into her mouth.  I gasped in pained pleasure when she pushed the tip of her tongue into my now soaked entrance.</p>
<p>"O-oh God!"</p>
<p>I moaned loudly, my insides clenching hard around her tongue.  I could feel so many sensations at one time it was overwhelming, and above all of those, I felt the urge to pee.  I tangled my fingers in Keirstan's hair and tried to push her away, but she pushed back against me, her tongue slipping a little deeper inside me.  I moaned, bucking my hips against her face, sliding her tongue all the way inside me.</p>
<p>"K-Keirstan!"</p>
<p>I let out a loud moan, wet flooding out from my now overly sensitive crotch.  When Keirstan pulled her face away from my entrance, pulling her tongue out of me, I moaned, my hips bucking tiredly.  Her hands moved to my inner thighs, pressing into my flesh so that I would stay still.</p>
<p>"Do you want more, <i>liebling</i>?"</p>
<p>I was trying to catch my breath when she questioned me.  I could barely form words, so I just nodded, whimpering when she blew on my crotch.  I spread my legs a bit wider for her, blushing very hard when I opened my mouth to speak, my own lust getting the best of me.</p>
<p>"I want to kiss while you touch me..."</p>
<p>I huffed when she froze, looking up at me, her own blush darkening her features.  Without answering, she stood up on her knees, pressing her body against mine.  I felt her fingers dancing around my entrance, but she didn't push inside.  Her lips met mine and I couldn't tell where our moans began and ended, and her fingers continued to tease my entrance.</p>
<p>Lifting my legs, I wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer.  I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, urging her closer.  I broke our kiss to nip at her lips.</p>
<p>"Inside, inside, inside."</p>
<p>I punctuated each work with an urgent kiss, rolling my hips against her, hoping she'd listen.  My body was still cramping, but now I was going by what my instincts wanted.  And they wanted her buried as deep inside me as she could manage.  I heard her make a noise of protest, but I tightened my grip on her, keeping her close to me.  The tips of her middle and index finger pressed into me up to the first knuckle, and I moaned into her mouth.  My hips were bucking, trying to get her deeper.</p>
<p>When she didn't get the hint, I moved one of my hands to her, the tips of my fingers resting on the back of her hand.  I didn't give her room to protest when I pushed her fingers all the way inside.  There was a slight resistance when she touched my hymen, but I didn't let her stop.  I pushed her past that barrier with a mildly pained grunt, starting to buck my hips against her.</p>
<p>The pain of losing my virginity didn't hurt as badly as I was told it would.  When I opened my eyes to look at Keirstan, she was looking at my crotch in what I thought was horror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Octavia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was finally the day we were going to infiltrate the Anuubi, and to say I was excited was an understatement.  I hadn't been able to sleep the night before, so I had spent those hours poring over the maps and books that had been provided to us by our source.  It still amazed me how much information about the elusive cult could be found when they wanted you to find them.</p>
<p>I had curled my legs up under me sideways as I read the first book that the mysterious woman had given us; one of the books about how the ritual was done and performed.  I had been studying that one in particular to find out if there was a way to be able to intervene with the ritual in any way that would not harm my daughter and help us save her.  I sighed, rubbing my eyes.  I was exhausted, but too full of energy to be able to sleep.</p>
<p>I flipped the page in the book and let out a noise of surprise when a cup of strong coffee was placed in front of me.  I placed my finger between the pages I was reading and looked at the person in front of me, both shocked and not that it was the same woman that had been helping us since we got here.  I moved my legs out from under me and leaned forward, to grab the cup of coffee, sniffing it before I drank from it.  I groaned softly, always enjoying a good cup of coffee.</p>
<p>"What brings you here, woman?"</p>
<p>She flinched slightly at the term, but I didn't have anything else to call her, and she hadn't given me a name to call her by, so "woman" would have to do.  She took a deep breath and let it out before looking at me with her dark red eyes and speaking in her modified female voice.</p>
<p>"I came to see if you all are ready for tonight.  I will do my best to keep the way clear, but there is only so much I can do to help before the ritual starts.  The Sabin demands my presence each time we perform the ritual."</p>
<p>I took a sip of my coffee as I listened to her.  I still didn't understand why she was so invested in this particular ritual, but I'd ask her one more time before I gave up asking -- if she gave me no answer this time.</p>
<p>"I understand.  We're as ready as we can be, I suppose, given the fact that we know next to nothing about this cult.  What makes you so personally involved this time around?  What makes my daughter so special?"</p>
<p>I watched as the woman in front of me flinched slightly.  She shifted her weight on the chair in front of me, not wanting to look at me, but knowing she'd have to for me to believe her.  With a soft gulp, she took a breath and looked directly at me.</p>
<p>"Honestly..."</p>
<p>She sighed sadly, what I could see of her face contorting into a grimace before she continued.</p>
<p>"Your family is the only one in all of the years that we have been sacrificing children to the ritual  that has actually come looking for your child.  No other family has done that.  In the past, families have given us their children willingly."</p>
<p>I could hear and feel the shock coming from her as she spoke.  I won't admit how slack-jawed I stared at her as she told me about the families that willingly gave up their kids.  I loved all of my children; there was no way in hell that I'd willingly give up my children without having a reason to.  I still to this day regretted giving up my son, but there was also no other way to get my wife back.</p>
<p>"Well, given us willingly or the Sabin has had us take them from the mother's womb at the time of birth; essentially as soon as the mother's water breaks and she goes into labour.  I cannot tell you how how the Sabin knows which child it is we send our Nus to retrieve, but if your mission goes well tonight, I will gladly show you, Alpha Octavia Montgomery.  I will see you in the ritual chamber at midnight.  Good luck."</p>
<p>Before I could say anything, there was a cracking noise and a puff of thick white smoke and she was no longer sitting in my chair across from me.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>----------------------------------------------</i>
  </p>
</div>My warriors and I had opted to run on foot in our wolf forms, since if we brought a vehicle we would be noticed immediately, regardless of if we could hide the car or not.  We made our way across the desert as quickly as we could, the loose sand not making it easy at all.  It would have been much easier if we had been able to take one of the camo desert vehicles we had gotten in case we needed them so we could put my daughter in the car, because we weren't sure if she could shift into a wolf or not, but with miles and miles of no vegetation to hide behind, it was smarter for us to run on foot.<p>Our fur didn't blend into the sand, but we matched the sand well enough that we got within a quarter of a mile of the compound and were still undetected.  I had my small pack stop so that we could make sure that the woman made good on her word to get the guards away from all the doors and the main entrance that we'd need to use to get to the ritual room.</p>
<p>We hunkered low to the ground, the sand touching our belly fur, watching as all the guards stiffened and ran from their duty posts and into the compound, leaving the entrance open for us to go into.  I flicked my ears forward, listening for any kind of noise that would tell us anything about what was going on in the compound.  I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, and it was concerning, but then we all heard pained screaming.  With a grimace, I looked at my pack.</p>
<p>"Let's get in there, guys!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Amelia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>It's not going to be much longer until I got rid of that bitch Scarlett.  She thinks she's so great, what with being the Nubia and all.  She's not even Gideon's true mate!  I am!  He only married her because they're the same species!  I can see that he feels the mate pull with me, and one of these days, I'm going to get him to act on those mate impulses I know we both feel.   He refuses to leave her, though.</p>
<p>Something about our species not being pure or something like that.  I don't know.  I try to spend as much time as I can with him, but when it comes to his stupid child, Gabriella, he's all about everything that has to do with her and how she's doing.  Of all the people in this tribe that I hate more than Scarlett, Gabriella is at the top of that list.  I honestly don't even know what it is about her that I hate, but there's something off about her.</p>
<p>She's not normal.</p>
<p>Gideon and Scarlett claim that she's their kid, but anyone who knows anything about anything, knows that she's clearly nothing like them (and obviously adopted).  They're not even the same species!  Gideon claims that he and Scarlett are Angels, and that's why they're the leaders, but for one thing, Angels don't exist.  </p>
<p>From what I can tell, Gideon and Scarlett are a Triton and a Siren, respectively.  Both are supposed to be very strong beings, but from what I've seen, Gideon isn't very powerful, while Scarlett is scary strong.  </p>
<p>I would never want to get on opposing sides of her in battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. THIRTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Amelia's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>It's not going to be much longer until I got rid of that bitch Scarlett.  She thinks she's so great, what with being the Nubia and all.  She's not even Gideon's true mate!  I am!  He only married her because they're the same species!  I can see that he feels the mate pull with me, and one of these days, I'm going to get him to act on those mate impulses I know we both feel.   He refuses to leave her, though.</p>
<p>Something about our species not being pure or something like that.  I don't know.  I try to spend as much time as I can with him, but when it comes to his stupid child, Gabriella, he's all about everything that has to do with her and how she's doing.  Of all the people in this tribe that I hate more than Scarlett, Gabriella is at the top of that list.  I honestly don't even know what it is about her that I hate, but there's something off about her.</p>
<p>She's not normal.</p>
<p>Gideon and Scarlett claim that she's their kid, but anyone who knows anything about anything, knows that she's clearly nothing like them (and obviously adopted).  They're not even the same species!  Gideon claims that he and Scarlett are Angels, and that's why they're the leaders, but for one thing, Angels don't exist.  </p>
<p>From what I can tell, Gideon and Scarlett are a Triton and a Siren, respectively.  Both are supposed to be very strong beings, but from what I've seen, Gideon isn't very powerful, while Scarlett is scary strong.  </p>
<p>I would never want to get on opposing sides of her in battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>{Third Person's Point of View}</i>
</p>
<p>The screaming became louder as the wolves made their was deeper into the building.  They passed dark room upon dark room, sneaking their way deeper into the building.  Octavia let the wolves according to the map that was given to the pack, and so far it was proving correct.  While the panting of the wolves could be heard, they made sure to keep themselves quiet enough that one wouldn't be able to hear them unless they really focused.</p>
<p>Delving further into the building proved to be nerve-wracking.  Around every turn, there was a possible threat.  When the wolves made it to a room that had been shown to them as the ritual room, Octavia looked at the twelve wolves with her.  She made eye contact with every single one of them, including her wives, before she opened her mouth and spoke to them.</p>
<p>"I am unsure as to what we will find in this room.  I also cannot promise that this room will not be our grave.  So far the woman that is our source has been honest with us, but we're also taking a big risk here.  I'm grateful for every single one of you.  Now, let's get in there and ruin us a ritual!"</p>
<p>Those wolves pranced as quietly as they could, making sure that they did not make any whimpering noises.  Octavia turned on her heel and poked her head around the corner and snuffed when there was a dark hallway instead of an open room.</p>
<p>
  <i>Alright.  Quietly now.  Listen for the Ritual, and keep your eyes peeled for anything strange.</i>
</p>
<p>The wolves moved quietly down the hallway, making sure that the clicking of their claws was at a minimum.  As they continued down the dark hallway, there was a loud noise and the lights suddenly came on, casting a white light on the wolves and down the hallway.  All of the wolves crouched low to the ground while Janessa and Winifred plastered themselves to the wall on either side of the wolves.  When they could see again, they continued walking down the hallway.  Octavia stopped dead in her tracks when a voice sounded in her head.</p>
<p>
  <i>Alpha Octavia Montgomery, and pack, welcome.  The Sabin has already started the Ritual.  The time to interrupt and ruin the whole thing would be right after he says the words "Arise, Goddess, Arise!" If you are too late, I fear for your daughter's safety.  Now, follow the path I have lit for you and you will be in the Ritual room before you know it.</i>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, the woman had made it to where all of the small pack heard her words, so Octavia didn't have to explain what was going on.  She looked at her pack and nodded.  Some of them still didn't trust the woman who had been helping them, and Octavia understood their concerns, but she also trusted their own witch.  With a turn of her head, she led the wolves down the lit hallway.</p>
<p>They followed the brightly lit path for what felt like miles until they heard chanting.  Slowing their brisk walk to almost a crawl, they got closer to the chanting.  Nodding, Octavia took a cautious step forward, stopping when there was a loud clattering, and then piercing screams.  The wolves flattened their ears, and Octavia darted into the room followed by her pack, consequences be damned.  The room that they ran into was like one they hadn't seen before.  In the dead center of the room there was a large table that was in the shape of a five pointed star.</p>
<p>The star table was large enough that it could fit an adult human.  There were divots  in the table that ran around the outer edge of the star, with about three inches between where the divot started and the edge of the table began.  Within the divot there was a liquid that was glowing an electric blue.  On the points of the star, there were bone pieces; a canine skull to represent the head of Anubis, the front legs of a wolf where the arms would be, as well as the rear legs of a wolf where the legs would be.</p>
<p>At the very top of the star, there was what looked like a medieval goblet with jewels sitting on a pedestal.  On the pedestal there were more divots that ran from the goblet itself to around the table.  The divots that ran from the goblet to the divots that ran around the star glowed the same electric blue.  The electric blue liquids origin point was the inside of the goblet where a darker liquid glowed the same electric blue and overflowed out of the chalice and down the sides.</p>
<p>In the center of the star, there lay a woman in a sheer white dress.  Her chest was heaving as she too glowed a dimmed shade of the electric blue.  There were much darker blue veins that pulsed and squirmed throughout her body, which had the wolves shuddering in disgust.  Octavia stepped forward, which put her standing in the glow of the ritual and the sight of everyone involved.  A woman with bright red hair shot her eyes over to where Octavia stood, and brought her eyes back to where a man with straw white hair stood with his arms upraised.</p>
<p>A few loud gasps sounded as the man started laughing and started lowering his arms.  The  wolves shuddered collectively as he stared directly at them.  His mouth broke into a wide grin as the woman on the table began to fade to her normal colours.  Janessa was the first to gasp when the electric blue faded completely.</p>
<p>"Guinevere!"</p>
<p>The man who had been laughing now stared at the vampire woman in disgust.  He sneered at her, not bothering to hide his hatred.</p>
<p>"You're too late, disgusting tick!  The Goddess has already taken over her body, and she'll be my ticket to a new world!  She will do my bidding to create a world for the pure breeds!"</p>
<p>The red-haired woman looked at him in absolute shock.  She stepped over to the man and grabbed his forearm, whispering loudly and frantically.</p>
<p>"That was never the goal, Gideon!  What are you doing?!  Stop this madness!"</p>
<p>The man called Gideon raised his arm, throwing her off of him and onto the ground, making sure that his fist hit her jaw as she went down.</p>
<p>"Stand down, Scarlett!  This was always the goal, but you were too busy helping those stupid wolves to their deaths to realize it!"</p>
<p>Gideon snarled at the red-haired woman.  Scarlett moved her hand to hold her face and stare up at Gideon in shock.  Her shock turned to anger quickly as she stood up.  Her face broke into a snarl and wind began to blow in the ritual room, making the other ritual participants cower and the wolves fur ruffle.  Scarlett's eyes began to glow a very threatening red.</p>
<p>"You cannot control a God, Gideon!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>